Can you still see the heart of me?
by SelenesLegacy
Summary: PREVIOUSLY NAMED "SAVIN' ME" NEEDED TO REWRITE IT. Plot: Scabior loses the little faith he has left; can the prisoner Emma help him recover? Happens during and after film. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Can you still see the heart of me?**

**By SelenesLegacy**

_The title is from Within Temptation's song "All I need"__, and I don't own the rights of course. My character Emma is the only thing which I own in this epic chaos. Everything else in the story belongs to J.K. Rowling._

**Story summary: **Scabior loses the little faith he has left; can the prisoner Emma help him recover? Happens during and after film.

**Ch 1: Not a good idea**

My parents would kill me if they knew I was out alone now. They would probably say: "_Emma, how could you do this? We are in the middle of a war, and you can't waste precious time with people who may not be on our side!" _But in these circumstances, friends were all the more important. Everyone needed someone to trust.

With my wand at the ready, I rounded a corner. Not a single sound of anything, and I sighed softly. All well so far. I relaxed a little as I entered Wickham Street, and yes, it was named after Mr. Wickham from Pride and Prejudice. My speed increased as I neared my home, and I didn't stop until I had reached the front door. "_That's odd."_ I noticed that the door was unlocked. "_Mum and dad always lock it before they go to sleep._" The grip on my wand tightened. "Lumos!" the light spread to the corners of the room.

A chill ran down my spine as I continued up the stairs to the bedrooms. Something was plain wrong here. I muffled a scream as my mothers face came into view, her eyes were red and puffy. "Mom, what's w..." The sentence stopped mid-air as an unfamiliar voice ruptured the air: "'Ello darlin'." Strong hands grasped my shoulders, and I was turned around forcefully.

The voice belonged to a man with the prettiest eyes I had ever seen. The red band on his arm meant he was a snatcher. I saw my parents being pushed closer to me, they were literally trembling like autumn leaves. "Please, leave our daughter alone!" Dad's voice had an angry tone to it. Another man emerged from the shadows. He was tall and furry. "_Oh dear God! It's Fenrir Greyback!"_ My heart jumped up in my throat. Greyback pulled out his wand and said:

"petrificus totalis !" They fell to the floor, fortunately just stunned. But it wasn't over. He looked at the wall for a single second, before shooting fire from his wand. "NO, NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

We went downstairs to get away from the flames. "LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE THEM UP THERE!"I was yanked by my hair and pushed forward. "I hate you." The snatcher grabbed my wrist and held it in an almost-twisting position. "You wan' me to treat you like your parents, eh?" Our eyes locked for what seemed mere seconds, and I caught a glimpse of something in them. "No." My whisper was nearly not audible, and he let me go.

"We'll meet in the Black-leaf forest, you 'eard me?" They all nodded and vanished. The man, who held me, had an all-too hungry look in his eyes. "You're comin' with me, sweetheart."

Dissaparating was a very unpleasant experience, and I sat down to calm my head. They all looked at me, and I was hauled to my feet. "Careful darlin'." He took a fierce grip on my arm and led me to a tent. "You hungry? I've got some food here. It's not much…but I guess its enough for someone so small like you." He waved his wand, and a plate with bread, fruit and some cheese appeared.

My belly growled as the smell of it attacked my nostrils, and I hungrily chewed some cheese. "The name's Scabior, by the way." I turned to look at my captor. Scabior…It suited his appearance. I continued to eat as he sat down. "You'll be stayin' in this tent with me, got it?" His eyes pierced mine as he spoke.

He allowed me to finish my meal before he took me outside to announce my staying with him to the other snatchers. "This one's mine, boys." And now he suddenly pointed his wand at them. "If any of you as much as touches 'er in a weird way, I'll use the killin' curse." He grabbed my arm and went straight inside again. "And you!" I was violently thrown down on the bed. "You don't talk to any of them, okay?" I shook with such fear that I was almost unable to give him an answer.

(SCABIOR)

Blimey, I shouldn't have done that to her. She was curling up on the bed, and I tried to think of something reasonable to say. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I couldn't help the despair in my heart as I heard the poor thing starting to sob. Greyback stopped me with a single hand. "You watch out Scabior, you'll be a softie soon if you let 'er grow on you."

I pretended not to hear him and strolled towards the riverbank. It was already too late. That's why I needed her.

**I realized, after a very constructive review that the plot didn't make sense at all D: PhantasmBunny, thank you for your help! R&R plz :3**


	2. Give me something I can believe

**Can you still see the heart of me?**

**By: SelenesLegacy**

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._

**Ch 2:**** Give me something I can believe**

Fortunately enough, Scabior let me take daily walks. The not so fortunate thing was that he always insisted on coming with me. It seemed odd that he would let me have such freedom. I was a captive after all!

But what really scared me were his eyes. Every time he looked at me, he looked so…hungry. Every single one of his emotions was displayed, and I always turned away from him when he looked like that. "Why do you have such interest in me?" My question seemed to startle him. "I'm not the least interested in you, I did wha' I had to do." Something told me he was lying.

We continued down the path, but stopped as we heard something. "You've got your wand?" I nodded and prepared myself. Scabior placed himself right beside me. "Homenum revelio!" I focused all my energy on the spell, and gasped as the presense of six extremely powerful people were cast back at me.

"There are people with powerful magic out there. Probably members of the Order of the Phoenix." He grinned at me. "That's even betta'. Killin' an order-member or two would most certainly raise the income." He was a total psycho.

"Stupefy!" Flashes of red passed me, and I was careful not to manoeuvre anywhere near them. "The only reason I came to your place was tha' your parents said Voldemort's name!" I stopped abruptly, so he crashed into me. "My parents knew about the taboo, they wouldn't say his name even if they were crucio'ed a hundred times over!" He stopped dead. "They said it, nonetheless."

We ran up the hill, and Scabior told the other snatchers to "get to work." Protection charms were already up, but as the order-members started firing spells, they disappeared like mist. "Emma, run!" I had never heard someone, let alone a snatcher, so desperate before. What did he want from me?

I ran so fast I could not separate the surroundings from each other. Shouts and spells came from the camp, and I occasionally heard screams of pain. Eventually, I stopped running, and was caught from behind. "We're here to save you!" I stifled a scream as Professor Lupin came into my view. "Pro-"He grabbed my arm, and readied to apparate. "No time for explanations now, Emma. We need to get you out of here quickly."

Just as I looked around, I saw Scabior coming towards us with his wand pointed at Lupin. "You let 'er go, wolf!" Professor Lupin pushed me behind him. "Leave the girl alone, snatcher. She is of no value to you." Scabior shook his head violently. "You just don' get it. She will be of great value to me." I got free from Lupin and stepped away. "I won't be of value to anybody!"

I apparated, and it felt like being sucked through a drain. I had no idea where I was when I landed. My eyes slowly opened, but shut themselves down. Damn those neon lights! After a while, I understood I was standing at Shaftesbury Avenue. _"The snatchers won't find me here! But I need a safe place nonetheless."_ My head ached.

My feet steered me down the pavement. I checked all sides just to be sure no one was following me. So far, so good. I sat down at a restaurant and ordered something to eat; it was time to go hiding.

(SCABIOR)

Where the fuck was she? I had to find her. Her scent still lingered in the air; I followed it as I apparated. "_I will find you, mark my word!"_ The rage within me threatened to unleash itself.

The noise which hit my ears was unbelievable. Everywhere I looked, there were lots of people. LOTS OF THEM! I knew the city was big, but not this big. Emma's scent still clung to my nostrils, and went down the street. "You've got to be here somewhere, my darling." A smirk crept onto my face as the scent grew stronger.

People just stared as I walked past them; they were definitely not used to see someone like me here. But be damned! I didn't give a shit about them all; Voldemort could throw them in Azkaban for my part…

The scent led me past a restaurant. At first, I didn't care, but as I returned to the window, a familiar shape revealed itself to me. _"Gotcha now, sweetheart." _ The waitress's head turned as I opened the door, and a crimson blush covered her cheeks. "Can I get you something?" Her accent wasn't British at all; it annoyed me to the brink of wanting her in a billion pieces across the room.

Emma was gone by the time the waitress had left me to my own business. I hoped that she hadn't seen me, so I went outside again. "Sectumsempra!" Her spell nearly hit me, but ricocheted off the wall. My heart pounded; it was like my entire body was throbbing. She pushed herself into a group of muggles, obviously hoping that I would lose track of her.

I started running, so did she. Her speed only increased, but I was close behind her. "Emma, wait!" She didn't stop, but sent several stunning spells at me. I was fortunately good at blocking spells, so she gave up pretty quickly. I wouldn't let her go. Not now.

Following her, I ended up in an alley covered in dust and rubbish, and with no sign of her. She couldn't have apparated so quickly? I was like half a second behind her! Then, an invisible fist connected with my jaw. I knew it was her; the force hadn't been that great. She must have used an invisibility-spell; I knew they would wear off after a few minutes.

"Homenum revelio!" The spell indicated her being right beside me, so I punched the air randomly at both sides. A scream came from my right side, and I smirked triumphantly. "Come forth; come forth wherever you are, Emma." Just as the words were out of my mouth, her spell began to fade.

The look of fear in her eyes stopped me for a second. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She pointed the wand at herself. "If you get near me, I swear I will kill myself." No, I couldn't let her do that. I took a small step toward her, and let her give me the wand.

"Come here." I held her as she cried her eyes out. Why did my own misery afflict other people? She looked at me with puffy eyes. "Please, don't take me back there. I don't want to stay with those people." I shook my head; my heart ached while watching her. "I've got to, Ems. Otherwise they'll believe I let you go." She struggled to free herself from me, but I held her in an iron grip. "No, let me go!" I stunned her, and apparated back to the camp.

As we arrived, Emma was still unconscious. The other guys just looked at me before I told them to get back to work. "You found 'er, eh? Where was she?" Greyback wouldn't leave me alone. "Found 'er in muggle London. Had to chase 'er down Shaftesbury Avenue." He only grinned at me. "'Tis a shame tha' you won't let me 'ave 'er, Scabior. I reckon she tastes pretty good." I merely shoot him a very unfriendly look and carried Emma to my tent.

She reminded me of a nymph, innocent and unspoiled. I held her close as I felt her began to wake. "Please Emma…" I whispered softly. "Show me what it's like to believe again."

**I ****need constructive criticism D: Chapter title and inspiration from "All I need" by Within Temptation**


	3. With these broken wings I'm falling

**Can you still see the heart of me?****  
>By: SelenesLegacy<br>**_**  
><strong>__The only thing I own here, is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._**  
><strong>

**Ch3: ****With these broken wings I'm falling**

(EMMA)

Sleeping was absolute bliss. Warm hands sneaked around my waist and remained there. I didn't mind it though, Scabior's presence warmed me, despite the fact that he'd taken me back to this dreadful place.

I felt his fingers on my cheek as he left after a while. My thoughts drifted to mom and dad, were they still alive? They couldn't be, not after what Greyback had done. I drifted off again, but jolted awake as I heard a roar nearly right outside the tent. _"Oh fuck! He hasn't changed, has he?" _ Scabior had put my wand in my pocket. So I drew it and went outside.

My eyes locked on Greyback who was covered in blood, he grinned evilly at me. "Come to join me, luv?" I shook my head a little too fast for my own liking. "I am not very fond of blood, sir. It has a tendency to make me…nauseous." Faster than lightning, I pointed my wand at him and screamed "Crucio!" He writhed on the ground and screamed in pain.

As I released him, he ran off. I went over to the body on the ground and turned it over. _"Oh shit."_ It was Scabior lying there, covered in his own blood. "H-He s-surprised me…" he whispered softly, and then passed out.

(SCABIOR)

This was hell. Definitely hell. Greyback withdrew his claws from my body, only to plunge them back into the wounds again. Damn that idiot for casting a silencio on me! I screamed once more, though no one could hear me. He let me go and kicked me once more in the back.

Gentle hands turned me over, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw Emma stare at me. Surprisingly enough, I was able to speak again and whispered: "H-He s-surprised me…" Then everything became painful oblivion.

(EMMA)

"HELP ME!" Several snatchers came running from their tents when they heard my scream. The tall redheaded one looked at me sternly and asked what happened. "I woke up and he weren't there with me. Then I heard Greyback outside, and went to check what was happening. A-And he was lying here, all bloody!" Sobbing, I took Scabior's hand and squeezed it. "Relax, we won't do you anythin', but we need to get 'im inside 'is tent." The redhead and several others took hold of Scabior and carried him inside.

I cleaned the table so they could put him down. "We'll be outside if you should need any help." Mr. Redhead took the others outside, so I could have a look on the injuries. His pocketknife laid on the nightstand, so I retrieved it and started cutting loose his clothes.

"_Oh dear…"_ Blood trickled from the wounds, which were slowly turning grey. "Shit, that bastard must have poison in his claws." I searched through the cupboard for medical supplies and found a black bottle labelled "_Antidote against Greyback"_ I snickered, but stopped as Scabior started chocking. "_What the hell is happening to him?" _ I unstoppered the bottle, and poured the potion down his throat.

He stopped choking, and became deadly still. I tore off his vest and sweater to check his pulse. _"He's not going to make it if you keep on like this!" _I rumbled through the cupboard once more, and found several bandages; some of them were long enough to cover a leg. I sliced several pieces of, and bound them around his upper body.

"Transparentio!" The wounds went into his organs, it was a miracle he even was alive! Then, I remembered a jinx Harry had taught me in my 7th year, _Sectumsempra._ I just prayed that the counter-spell, _Vulnera sanentur, _would work against poisoned werewolf-inflicted wounds.

So I started to chant softly: Vulnera sanentur, vulnera sanentur, vulnera sanentur…" He shivered as the wounds healed, but calmed when I placed my hand on his chest.

That's when it happened.

Just as I placed my hand on him, a surge of power washed through my soul. A feeble thread touched my mind; its fight for consciousness was painful. A feeling of despair clouded me for mere seconds, and I realized what had happened.

A soul bond had been made between Scabior and me. A bloody soul bond! How the hell was I supposed to act like around him now?

(SCABIOR)

Emma had done something to trigger this light inside me. It didn't hurt; it felt like being held in the embrace of a mother, something I'd almost forgotten how was like. The pain from Greyback's ambush was almost gone, all thanks to my little captive.

I slipped in and out of consciousness while lying on the table, while Emma cleaned after herself. _"I hope for her sake she knows what she's done." _Soul-bonding could be dangerous if it happened with the wrong person. A muttered "Vingardium leviosa" reached my ears, and I floated a few seconds before being placed carefully down on the bed. _"Thank you angel." _ The connection between us was still weak, but she responded meekly: _"Nothing to thank for, sir. I did only what a decent human being would do. And…I took revenge on Greyback for both of us, so he is gone."_ That made my day.

**It's a bit short, I know that. I've been ****busy with school (and small writer's block) : Chapter title and inspiration from "Savin' me" by Nickelback**


	4. Sing to me the song of the stars

**Can you still see the heart of me?****  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here__, is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._**  
><strong>

**Ch4:** **Sing to me the song of the stars**

(EMMA)

I sat by the bed for hours, neither eating nor sleeping. Scabior seemed to be unconscious, so I checked his pulse regularly. My legs fell eventually asleep, so I ended up there, holding his hand. Some of the snatchers came in to check on us, but I assured them we were okay. "We could watch over him for you," they argued. "You look like you need some air."

Eventually, I gave in to their arguments. But as I rose, Scabior's hand squeezed mine. "Please, angel…don't go." He sounded like a forlorn child. My heart braced itself, but as his eyes met mine, the little resolve I had crumbled to dust. "I'm sorry, but he won't let me leave." They nodded their understanding and left.

He still refused to let go of my hand, but relaxed as I stroked his cheek. "You sleep now, Scabior. I'll be here with you." I could feel him smile through the soul-bond, but it changed as he began to cry in his sleep. "Please…stop…no, not the dementors!" Images of Azkaban cells flooded my mind; it was like being there myself. The screams of the other inmates…now I knew why he was like this.

(SCABIOR)

I wish I'd never gone to Azkaban in the first place. Those memories had been buried beneath everything else that had happened in my miserable life, but had an annoying tendency to come forth whenever I was in a vulnerable state. (Translated: I dreamt of it every fucking night.)

Emma changed the bandages several times during the next hours. It seemed the antidote hadn't taken away the werewolf-poison completely, so she gave me a little more. But it didn't matter if something happened to me, all I needed was her.

She fed me a few times, only some stew she'd received from the men. Her tenderness amazed me. How could she do this to a man who'd left her parents to die and taken her away against her will?

"_I resent what Greyback did to my parents, and he will pay for it when I find him__ next time." _A silent moment of understanding floated between us. _"Thank you for all your help, angel."_ She kissed my palm. _"You need to sleep." _I pretended not to have heard her. _"Scabior, you're badly wounded! I can't have you wander around in a state like this!"_ I could hear her growl at my defiance, but refused to back down.

The radio began to crackle after a few seconds. Emma eyed me wearily, her yawn and constant blinking giving away her desperate desire for sleep. _"You should rest now, angel." _To my immediate surprise, she obeyed me. I watched as she fell asleep on my shoulder, her arms tucked around me like a protective shield. A single word echoed between our minds: _"Mine."_

(EMMA)

Scabior was damn persistent. How else could he make me sleep on his shoulder? The crackle of the radio was a welcome sound, it drowned the awkward silence. A song began to play; I recognized it as the song Mandy Moore performed at the play in "A walk to remember". My deepest fear was that Scabior would hear me, so I began very slowly:

_There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold._

_But you sing to me over and over again._

(I raised my voice a little bit when Scabior didn't make any noise)

_So, I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars._

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over and over again._

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny._

_I'm giving you all of me._

_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope._

The song ended, and I exhaled slowly. Scabior was still quiet, but the soul-bond vibrated with activity.

"_That was beautifully sung."_ I literally jumped when his words echoes through my mind. _"Did you really mean those words?" _I didn't respond, but his joy was evident. He turned around and looked at me, before pressing his lips tenderly against mine.

**ASDSFFGAS I promised fluff, didn't I?**** "Only Hope" belongs to Mandy Moore. Inspiration and chapter title from same song. **


	5. Like a phoenix, you rise from the ashes

**Can you still see the heart of me?**

**By: SelenesLegacy**

_****__The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._**  
><strong>

**Ch5****:**** Like a phoenix, you rise from the ashes**

(SCABIOR)

Emma's lips were tender, they tasted slightly of raspberry. My hands rested on her back, rubbing her to ease. _"You need to relax more, sweetheart."_ She stiffened at what I said. _"Around you? Don't be daft; I still guard myself even when I'm asleep!"_ Stubbornness was truly a failure.

"_Who do you think you're kidding?" _Not me at least. I'd seen her sleep, and she looked like a defenceless nymph, not a girl claiming to be on her guard. _"Damn you to hell and beyond!" _ Just as she moved to slap me, the radio started to crackle.

Incomprehensible fragments came, but melted together in an even flow of words: "If anyone has news of , his wife and daughter are anxious to hear." We shook our heads. "The 18-year old witch Emma Lightstone was last seen in Leeds, taken away by snatchers. If she is still out there, her parents are desperate to hear news about her."

She was on the floor quicker than a kelpie dragging a man underwater. "Don't you even dare, Emma Lightstone!" The look in her eyes could have burned a hole through me. "I am sorry Scabior, but they need me." No, I could not let it happen. I leapt to my feet and pushed her against the wall. _"I'm not letting you go. Not now."_

(EMMA)

I nearly wept with relief after listening to the radio. Mom and dad were alive! _"I've got to find them."_ Just as I rose, Scabior shouted at me:"Don't you even dare, Emma Lightstone!" He then proceeded to push me against the wall, and kiss me one more time. But this…it was like he told me everything through the kiss. He wanted me to stay with him, not wandering around on my own and possibly get killed. He wanted to keep me safe, protect me against this evil world, and never let me go.

His arms crept up my back, under my t-shirt, but I didn't mind it. The touch of his fingertips mesmerised me. _"Please, stay here with me."_ The despair which clouded him, seeped through the bond. _"I have to find my family and let them know that I'm safe!" _His grip on my waist tightened, "_You are mine." _My hands tangled into his hair, I pressed him as close to me as possible. _"Maybe you're right about that." _

We broke free of each other due to lack of air. "That was…magnificent." His smile caught me completely of guard, and a laugh slipped my lips.

(SCABIOR)

She laughed softly, then helped me down on the bed again. "Ems, if you must go…please take my ring with you." I reached for my wand and put a location spell on the stag ring. She eyed me curiously. "_Just so I know you are safe. The ring lets me know where you are at all times. For your own safety, never take it off."_ She nodded and apparated away. For some odd reason, my eyes began to sting.

I jut hoped she would come back to me and stay forever. _"Stop it Scabior! She's a half-blood runaway who you're supposed to hand in at the ministry, not fantasize about a future with!" _Toby came in as I laid on the bed by myself. "Is she gone?" I nodded at him. "I let her go so she could find her parents." Toby facepalmed and went outside. "Oi!" He came back inside. "While you're at it, see if there are any houses nearby. We're running short on food."

The soul-bond chimed with Emma's emotions. Happiness, confusion and utter joy surged through me as well, had she found them? The spell I put on the ring worked, I saw the outline of a big forest.

(HERMIONE)

Someone had apparated into the camp. Could it be snatchers? Harry was on watch, and I hadn't heard any commotion. Instead, a very delighted shout came from outside: "Hermione!" I covered myself with the blanket and went out.

She was the last person I expected to see in the camp. It was none other than Emma Lightstone! Letting the blanket fall, I ran to her. She hugged me with such force she almost took my breath away. "It's so lovely to see you both!" Oh, how I'd missed her.

(EMMA)

You had to be pretty good if you were able to apparate into a warded camp. So I guess I was relatively awesome. But seeing both Harry and Hermione made my insides swell with joy and forget any awesomeness. "It's so lovely to see you both!" I hugged Hermione and let her go pretty quickly.

We settled in the tent and started talking. They wanted to know how I'd managed to stay safe since Dumbledore's death, so I told them everything, including the incident with the snatchers. But I chose not to tell them about the ring, they probably believed it was something I had inherited from a distant relative.

Scabior's contempt for his past confused me very much. His stay in Azkaban had been quite long, according to what I'd seen in his memories. But what had he done to get there?

**:3 Things start to heat up a bit** **^^ But…do you think that I should have a lemon in the next chapter? : Chapter title and inspiration from "Eric's song" by Vienna Teng.**


	6. Days go on forever

**Can you still see the heart of me?****  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._**  
><strong>

**Ch6: Days go on forever, but I have not left your side.**

(EMMA)

My eyes opened as a warm hand trailed the skin on my back. I smiled as the rough skin caressed me, I knew those hands.

The sheets felt like running water against my skin, they cooled the fire he created inside me. Yes, he was there. Scabior. Who else would I have there? His eyes twinkled as I turned to look at him. "Slept well, angel?" I smiled and kissed him, first slightly hesitant. But my hesitance crumbled as he pushed me against him and kissed me back.

His tongue battled mine in a heated passion, he held me even closer than already possible. "What a minx you are, dear." I grinned and kissed him again.

"_Shit." _I hoped dreams like that weren't something that happened because of the soul-bond.

(SCABIOR)

Emma's presence in my dreams was something I found quite odd. If this was an effect of the bond between us, we were both in deep trouble. I hoped she would come back to me soon; the camp seemed so desolate without her.

An unsettling fear came over me, it felt like the kind of fear the dementors spread around them. What was happening? The memories came flooding back. I still remembered the screams which went on day by day. A crack from outside brought me back to reality, someone had arrived.

"Who is it?" I was not willing to take any chances on being killed. _"Who do you think it is, you daft bugger?" _She ran inside and threw herself into my arms. _"Missed me?" _I nodded and brought my lips upon hers.

We stumbled over to the bed in each other arms. I landed on top of her on the bed, but she stopped me before I could kiss her. "_I need you to tell me why you were in Azkaban." _ Bloody wonderful. She sat up as I struggled to find the right words.

"When I was a kid, my mom and dad fought a lot. He was a heavy drinker, and she…I guess she was just trying to protect me and my sisters against him." She nodded gently, urging me to continue. "Every time I came back from Hogwarts, mom had a lot of bruises and injuries; they'd been fighting even worse when I wasn't there."

(EMMA)

I knew I shouldn't feel sorry for him, but I couldn't help the shock which riddled me as he told his story. "The summer I graduated, they both showed up. Things had gotten a lot worse then, and he'd started hitting my sisters as well. None of the professors saw it of course; mom was always vey good in hiding such things from the world." My eyes burned as he took. "_Relax angel, it's all in the past now."_

I eventually convinced him to continue, and so he did. "The first week after school went surprisingly uneventful, but that wouldn't last." Oh dear. "I came home from a friend one evening, mom was terribly quiet and told me not to go into the living room. " Your dad's been drinking again, and he's really upset with all of us." She sent me upstairs to my sisters' room, and told me to keep them occupied."

Hot, angry tears spilled from my eyes as I envisioned the story in my head. What a terrible childhood it must have been. "A few hours later, they started fighting. Brittany and Lily had fallen asleep; I'd placed a locking charm on their door. I went downstairs to check how things were, it sounded like they'd calmed down a bit, at least there wasn't any screaming anymore."

I already knew what was going to happen before he said it. "Just as I walked down the stairs, I heard dad scream "Avada kedavra" and I ran inside the room." He took my hand and held it against his cheek; I felt the tears on my skin. "He killed her. She didn't even have her wand to defend herself. He bloody killed her! When he saw me, he just grinned and apparated away."

My cheeks were stained with tears of sorrow for this poor creature. "I buried mom outside the cottage, before I woke the girls and apparated to Toby's house. He and his mom looked after them while I searched for dad." Scabior's eyes were wet, but his voice strong. "I found him in Wiltshire, at Malfoy Manor. He'd crept back under a stone with his death-eater friends and begged for their protection against me." He laughed, a terrifying sound.

"Lucius Malfoy wouldn't have him there of course, but his wife convinced him to, I could be of good use to them if they managed to catch me." His eyes gleamed with the fury from my own eyes. "I literally walked into their trap, but I knew what I was doing. I told them how he'd killed his own pureblood wife, who was defenseless against him at the moment. They didn't believe me of course, and told me my mom had literally asked to be killed by the way she behaved."

"They subdued me and told me what big plans they had for my sisters, how they would sell them to the highest bidder from You-Know-Who's inner circle. That made me snap. I wouldn't let any of them near my sisters, even if it cost me my life." He pulled me against him and kissed my forehead. "I cut the ropes and got my wand, they were too terrified to do anything when they saw me. I tortured my father for hours, just so he could feel the pain I was in." I trembled at the thought of his wrath.

"It was a very enjoyable experience, I tell you. He begged me for mercy after…five hours, was it? So I gave him a fitful eternal sleep. Officers from the department of Magical Law Enforcement arrived just minutes later and took me to Azkaban." He let me go and wiped his eyes.

"I was one of the escapees when You-Know-Who attacked Azkaban last year. He told me that if I didn't become a snatcher, he would kill Brittany and Lily." He pulled out a crinkled photo of two girls; they couldn't be more than 15 and 10 years old. I wondered where they were now…

"All this happened 10 years ago, and I have no idea about where they are now, Toby said they went their separate ways when his mother died 2 years ago." I hoped for his sake.

We went outside when his men arrived with some food. They all eyed me curiously, but Scabior told them he would hex their asses into the next millennia if any of them as much as glared inappropriately at me. _"Scabior, what's your real name?" _He hesitated few seconds, before a lingering whisper came: _" McCulloch. Alexander McCulloch." _

**I felt this one turned out…okay, to say the least. I have no idea whether McCulloch is a real Scottish surname or not, I simply stole it from Hans Matheson's character in "Half-Light". Chapter title and inspiration from "Anthem of the angels" by Breaking Benjamin.**


	7. Where is the light

**Can you still see the heart of me?****  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._**  
><strong>

**Ch7:**** Where is the light of your deepest devotions?**

(SCABIOR)

"Alexander McCulloch!" Barty Crouch's voice echoed through the cold dungeon. "You stand in front of Wizengamot, accused of manslaughter. Do you have anything to say to your own defence?" I laughed at the silly old fool; he obviously didn't care about checking the facts when it came to people like me.

"My father brought this upon himself." Several Wizengamot-members gasped at what I said. "He was a cruel man, and a wife-beater. He hurt my sisters as well, and not a single one of the officers you sent to our home saw it!" Crouch hit the table several times with his fist. "That does not matter now! You are on trial for his murder!" I shook my head in a sad manner. "I hope Voldemort rises again, so he can wipe out this sad excuse for a justice system!"

Crouch's fellow judges shouted at each other: "If we'd done a better job, this wouldn't have happened!" "Filthy boy, just as disgusting as his father. Lock him away!" ", do you plea guilty to manslaughter or not?" I could hear Crouch was about to lose his patience with me.

"I plea guilty to have killed a man who deserved it, yes." All the judges raised their hands when asked about the verdict. "Alexander McCulloch, you are hereby sentenced to a life-time in Azkaban without possibilities of release or parole. You will be escorted by aurors any minute. May God have mercy on you." I laughed as aurors took my arms forcibly and escorted me away from the dungeon.

Arriving at Azkaban was still a wet and cold experience. It seemed to me the rain was enchanted, so it would rain forever, just to discourage the prisoners.

They placed me in the section for the criminally insane, in a cell beside Sirius Black. "So, little boy, what did you do to end up here?" I trembled under the thin blanket." I-I-I killed my dad." My voice was weaker than the winds blowing outside on a warm summer day. "Oooh, harsh." Black's voice had a disapproving tone to it.

"I'm in here because people believed I betrayed my friends to Voldemort." Black was on the verge of exploding. "They also think that I blew up a street with 12 muggles on it." That must be what Pettigrew did. Oh yes, I'd heard of the sneaky little rat.

(EMMA)

Scabior's arms were locked around my waist as he slept. His slow breathing caressed my ear. I couldn't help but admire him for what he'd done. He jerked slightly, his arms loosening the grip around me. His eyes snapped open, they were wet. _"Something wrong, darling?" _He nodded and pushed his forehead against mine. _"I'm a fucked up bastard who's holding a beautiful half-blood here against her will, but doesn't know what to do with her." _I brought my lips upon his to silence him.

His hands went under my t-shirt. "Take it off," he whispered. I did so, and laid back on the bed. He pulled off his sweater and started kissing me. My body temperature immediately rose to what felt like a 100 degrees. His hands travelled down my back, unfastening my bra. "Relax, angel. You're so tense." He continued to kiss down my neck, but stopped at my pulse. _"I can't help it, I'm sorry angel." _ His tongue swept over it for mere seconds, before he bit down.

The pain forced my eyes open. Scabior was still asleep. His arm was carelessly flung across my chest and made it extremely difficult to move. I drew my wand carefully, whispering: "Vingardium Leviosa!" and lifted his arm over to his own body. I grabbed my shoes and tiptoed towards the entrance. Just as I was about to exit, a slow drawl came from the bed: "Where do you think you're going, angel?"

Shit.

**This is too short ;_; But I had no idea what more to write D: Chapter title and inspiration from "Where is the edge" By Within Temptation.**


	8. Don't look back, you're safe now

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._**  
><strong>

**Ch8: ****Don't look back you're safe now**

(SCABIOR)

What the fuck was Emma doing? Was she trying to simply run off? I wouldn't let her do that. She attempted to run, but I yanked her wrist, and she stopped dead. _"You promised me you wouldn't try to run off!" _She shook her head. _"I'm so sorry, but I need to find my parents." _It only caused me to hold her even harder, and she began to whimper.

She hit me over the head with her wand before starting to apparate. I grabbed her shoulder, and was pulled with her.

(EMMA)

Just as the apparition started, I felt a tug on my shoulder. The scenery changed, and still the tug was there. A street came into my view, and I fell onto my knees. Just as I turned around, a hand came from nowhere and touched my cheek. _"My clever little angel." _ Oh fucking shit, he was here.

Cold hands grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall. "You know, I really feel like kicking your ass or something like that now." Scabior whispered slowly. "My sisters will die if I don't do my duties as a snatcher." I pretended not to hear him.

We strolled down the street hand in hand, though Scabior's grip became tenser farther away we got. "We should find a place to stay for the night." My voice nearly cracked in the cold. He nodded and grasped my hand even tighter.

(OUTSIDER)

The Dark Lord rested in Lucius's chair in the manor living room. Helping Yaxley controlling Thicknesse was certainly not easy; the old bugger had willpower at the size of an ox. Harry Potter was still on the loose with his friends, and the snatchers struggled to capture blood traitors and mudbloods. All in all, things weren't so good nowadays.

He decided to pay a little visit to the dungeons. Surely some of the prisoners had to know at least something? As he continued the train of thoughts, Wormtail decided to make an appearance. "M-M-My Lord," he stuttered, something which annoyed Voldemort a lot. "The McCulloch-sisters has escaped."

"You let them escape? YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?" Wormtail hurried out of the room, along with Lucius, Bellatrix and a bunch of other people as soon as he started hexing everything and everyone in his sight. "AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK BEFORE HARRY POTTER HAS BEEN CAUGHT!" He sunk down in the chair; blinding rage clouded him, and opened the portal to Harry's mind.

(BRITTANY MCCULLOCH)

That ugly rat of a man hadn't been too difficult to subdue. Lily took his wand, and got us away from that shithole. Now we needed a place to stay safe. "Brittany, where do you think Alexander is?" I shrugged at her. "He's probably out there somewhere with his death-eater friends, catching muggleborns." Lily shook her head frantically. "Alex would never do such a thing!"

We landed somewhere in Leeds, I knew it was relatively safe for the time being. Lily led us towards a street with brick houses, _"Wickham Street" _The sign read.

A relatively abandoned-looking house caught our attention, it seemed like the previous owners had left in quite a hurry. Lily ventured off upstairs and startled me with a shout: "Brittany, come look at this!" I ran as fast as I could, and found her in a small bedroom which looked like it belonged to a teenager. "I found this." She handed me a framed picture of a young woman, probably no more than 17-18 years old. "She's gorgeous, isn't she?" I couldn't help but nod.

I looked through the room to find out who this girl was. A black notebook under her pillow caught my attention. "A diary? Well…" I opened it slowly, just to check if she had put any curses on it. A name appeared as I looked at the first empty page. _"Property of Emma Louisa Lightstone." _ I wondered where this Lightstone girl was now.

"I'll go put up some wards." Lily tore my attention away from the diary. I nodded at her. "I'm coming with you."

(SCABIOR)

Emma found a manor outside the city which was empty. _"Homenum revelio." _Not a single soul was there. I went into several rooms; they could easily have fitted the old cottage in there. I put up wards for us, Emma was too busy running around and discover all the rooms, and I envied her that.

We settled in a huge dining room, she'd found a fair amount of food for us both. _"Thank you angel."_ She smiled at me. "I haven't had this much food since before you found me!" She rubbed her belly and sighed with satisfaction. My mind screamed at me to make a move, but I shushed it away.

Emma cleaned out a bedroom for us both to sleep in. After she'd removed all the cobwebs, she shouted down to say everything was clear. _"Look at this, angel. You've done a good job." _ She shrugged and started to undress herself.

"Shit, could you help me?" She struggled with the buttons on her sweater, so I did it for her, one by one. "Thank you." She slipped under the covers and slept as her head hit the pillow. I laid down and studied her face, it seemed like she became almost five years younger when she allowed herself to let her guards down. I knew what I had to do now; I would stay and protect her against anything and anyone who dared threaten or harm her in any way.

She moaned softly and laid her hand on my chest, I didn't mind it at all. I stroked it gently until she calmed again. "Sleep, my angel." I pressed my lips to her forehead and closed my eyes.

**I think this is…great. A little longer than the last chapter, but you guys deserve it :3 Chapter title and inspiration from "Anywhere" by Evanescence**


	9. Stay with me, this is what I need

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everythi__ng else is the property of J.K. Rowling._**  
><strong>

**Ch9: ****Stay with me, this is what I need**

(EMMA)

I stood in a gigantic hallway, gazing at the form of an impressive-looking woman who stared back at me with the same eyes as Scabior. She came towards me, taking my hand. "You need to help him, Emma. Please help my boy." I nodded and closed my eyes.

Scabior's side of the bed was empty when I opened my eyes, the room was pitch dark and I couldn't see a damn thing. "Sc-Scabior?" Warm hands encircled my shoulders and pulled me down on the bed. _"It's alright angel, I'm here. No one will harm you." _ He pressed his lips against mine in a tender fashion. _"I'm here. I will always be here." _ I fell back into blissful dreams to the sound of those words.

(SCABIOR)

I'd gone out to check the wards in the middle of the night; I'd had a feeling that death eaters would find us pretty quickly if the wards weren't strengthened on a daily basis. Just as I entered the bedroom, the sound of frantic breathing reached my ears. I reached out for her through the bond: _It's alright angel, I'm here. No one will harm you." _ I pressed my lips against hers and spoke through the bond again: "I'm_ here. I'll always be here." _She fell asleep instantly as I rubbed her neck.

Our hands tangled together as we slept. She relaxed when I laid my arm across her waist and held her closer to me. Everything was bliss.

The sun's rays hit me in the face as I woke up. "Fucking hell!" it hurt. Emma was still sleeping, so I rose quietly to prepare breakfast. I looked out the window, death eaters stood outside the wards, looking straight at me. Oh, if they only knew…

I went into the kitchen and worked on some sandwiches. Movement came from upstairs, Emma was awake. "Scabior, get up here, quickly!" I ran upstairs as fast as I could, what the hell was going on? I saw her through the door; her eyes were locked on a golden retriever patronus, Toby's patronus. "Your sisters got away from the Malfoys, they are in Leeds." The patronus dissolved after delivering its message.

Emma catched my arms as I fell on my knees. "Isn't that wonderful?" She beamed at me, and I nodded. We sat down on the bed; she had her arm around my shoulders. "At least they're safe now." I laughed in relief. My darlings were safe.

"Shit, I forgot the sandwiches." We laughed, and I ran downstairs to fetch them.

We enjoyed a quiet breakfast, laughing at the death eaters who didn't know we were practically under their noses at the moment. "Poor bastards!" Emma grinned as they disapparated. "You-Know-Who won't be happy when they tell him they haven't got a clue where we are." I chocked on some ham while picturing his face. "That's probably the understatement of the year!"

(BRITTANY)

Several death eaters had gathered outside to watch the house. "Look at them." Lily said to me, "How pathetic to keep watch on someone as insignificant as us." I pretended to be deeply offended, and she grinned at me.

We roamed the kitchen, and found a lot of food. Lily appointed herself the "most useful chef in our family", so cooking was her chore. But where was Alexander? Was he even alive? I tried not to think of it.

(EMMA)

I hadn't seen Scabior smile so brightly before. He took my hands and we danced around the room while humming a happy tune. _"You fascinate me, you know that?" _I laughed softly as he smiled at me. "Fascinate you how, angel?" I kissed his cheek. _"You can be so scary and cruel, but in all the weeks I've spent with you, you've been so kind to me, and when you heard your sisters were free, you smiled like a child who'd recovered something it thought was lost forever."_

Scabior's hands went under my jumper and touched my lower back. "What-"He silenced me with a deep kiss. His tongue entered my mouth; our bodies pressed together, our hands tangled in each other's hair. My heart pressed against my ribcage, I was surprised he didn't feel it.

My hands pressed against his chest. "I-I'm no longer sure about what I feel for you Emma, but it's definitely something I want to happen." I blinked as tears welled in my eyes. "But one thing's for sure, I need you with me. Now and for always."

**8D This is probably one of the best chapters I've written for this story, but I know that Scabior's dancing is as OOC as it gets xD I just wanted him to have a way to express his joy over his sisters :3 Chapter title and inspiration from "My heart" by Paramore.**


	10. Now you know me, and I'm not afraid

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_ The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._**  
><strong>

**Ch10: Now you know me, and I'm not afraid**

(EMMA)

I searched through the wardrobe in the biggest bedrooms for a dress; Scabior had demanded that I would dress nicely for his little surprise later in the evening. I ended up with a beautiful scarlet coloured dress, which had straps around the shoulders.

He'd told me to get dressed and come downstairs in 15 minutes. _"Hmm…let's take out the meat…" _I laughed softly. "_Emma! Stay out of my head until everything's ready!" _I closed the portal to the bond and put the dress on.

It fell down my body like a waterfall made of silk and tulle. I looked at myself in the mirror; it reflected the looks of a very noble-looking lady. I hurried to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my hair. I put on the stag ring he'd given me. I turned around in the mirror. "I guess this will do." I went downstairs after finishing myself.

(SCABIOR)

I heard Emma coming downstairs and put the plates on the table along with the food. "Some candles, wine and cups, then everything is ready." I flicked my wand, and the table was impeccably covered. I flicked my wand once more, and was wearing a white shirt, black trousers and black shoes.

"Dinner's ready!" Emma peeked through the door, and I took her arm. "How is your appetite today, milady?" She smiled and kissed my cheek. I pulled out a chair, and motioned for her to sit down. "This looks delicious!" My heart swelled with pride at her kind words.

We ate in silence; I had actually done a good job on the food. Emma smiled at me several times, but never said anything. She rubbed her stomach when she'd finished her plate. "Thank you so much for this, it was delicious." She waited for me to finish eating. _"I must say that you are a wonderful cook, ." _I waved my wand when she turned away, so the dishes flew back to where they belonged.

She took my hand as we walked into the living room. "This is so wonderful, Alex." I kissed her cheek; the sound of my real name coming from her lips was enchanting. We looked into each other's eyes; it was a moment of true magic.

"You know, I think I've found my own Galway girl." She smiled gently at me. "And where is so this Galway girl now, then?" I poked her chest joyfully. "She stands right in front of me."

(EMMA)

I was stunned to say the least. He stood there, saying that he felt more than just friendship for me. He…no, he just couldn't. "Angel, is everything alright?" I nodded frantically. "You're distressed about this, aren't you?" I didn't say a word, but he realized it immediately. "I'll just leave then." He let me go and headed for the door.

My heart shattered as I heard him run upstairs, his pain scorched the bond between us. "Scabior, please!" I spurted up the stairs, expecting the door to be closed.

It was wide open, he obviously didn't give a shit about whether it was closed or not. "I-I…I'm so sorry." He didn't even look at me as I spoke. _"Don't apologize to me. I didn't want to tell you about this at all." _He withdrew as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's just that…I'm not sure about how I feel about all this…about you." He still didn't look at me.

"You don't know whether you'll be able to deal with the shame of dating an ex-con? You don't know if you'll be able to look me in the eye every morning? Look into the eye of a man who has murdered someone?" I boiled with rage as he finished, and spoke through gritted teeth: "You killed him because he deserved it, he was a despicable man."

He walked over to me, whispering: "Yes, but could you stand that? Would you be able to stand being with a murderer?" I took his hand and held onto it. "You did the right thing; he would have killed your mom and your sisters, sooner or later!" I shouted at the top of my voice. He looked at me again, and cupped my face towards him, his eyes shone with tears.

"You've made me whole again, angel. I was empty and hollow for such a long time, then you came into my life like a thunderstorm, and shook me awake from that miserable thing I called a life! I can't even stand the thought of living with you of you should choose to look at me as a murderer! I love you too deeply to want you to suffer like that!" He pressed his lips against mine. "At least you know me now, and that's more than I've ever dared to ask for."

**OMG D: What a challenging chapter to write!**** Chapter title and inspiration from "I'm still here" By John Reznik.**


	11. The witch and the sorcerer

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._****

**Ch11: The witch and the sorcerer.**

(SCABIOR)

Emma's skin was strangely warm as I touched it. She looked at me, her eyes betrayed everything. "I…I think I'm in love with you, although I never wanted to acknowledge it." She smiled as I hugged her. "Are you absolutely sure?" She kissed me as an answer.

The kiss intensified as we molded against each other, neither could get enough of the other. I broke free due to lack of air, and took her hand.

(EMMA)

I hesitated for a tiny second when he took my hand. _"Are you frightened of me, angel?" _I shook my head. Not anymore.

He kissed me tenderly, and moved his hands to my back, unfastening the ties as he bestowed warm kisses upon my neck. I relaxed as he began to rub my back with slow movements. "Please… come with me." I followed him as he sat down on the bed.

His touch became gentler as he lowered me onto the bed. I shivered as he loosened the corset and slipped a finger under it. "Your skin is so soft…it's like silk." He laughed softly and kissed me once more.

(SCABIOR)

She shivered as I touched her skin. It was so soft…almost like silk. I kissed her, but broke it as she unlaced my shirt. "What do you think you're doing to me, missy?" She only smiled and reached under the shirt, caressing my chest. "Such a beautiful man…" She sighed happily.

"Ooohh…" I sighed as she ran her palm down my abdomen. A certain part of my body twitched as she began unbuttoning my pants. She was trembling, so I took her hands in mine. _"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm not going to push you into this if you don't want to." _She encircled me in her arms. _"It's just that…I have never done this before. I…I'm a virgin." _

A smile spread across my face as I heard it. She was a virgin after all. And she was giving it to me. _"Emma, this is the most beautiful gift you could have ever given me. You shouldn't be ashamed at all, I am honored to be your first." _

She trembled no more, and rested her forehead against my chest. "Now, where were we?" She grinned playfully and pulled me into a kiss.

(EMMA)

Scabior pressed me against him, but I stiffened as a certain part of his body pointed against my stomach. "I want every single part of you, my sweet Emma. I want you to be mine now and forever." I fought back the tears that threatened to fall. He pulled off the dress, leaving me in nothing but my underwear and stockings. _"God help me, I am the luckiest man in the whole wide world." _His voice was husky, his eyes dark with desire.

I suppressed a moan when he left a trail of wet kisses down my neck and chest as he removed my bra. _"So damnably good…Ooooh!" _He'd started sucking on my nipples, and had apparently hit some very sensitive nerves. God forgive me, I waned him so bad.

He took my hand and led it between his legs; I knew he wanted me to feel him as he was. "You feel that? You feel how much I want you?" I rubbed him gently; I had no wish to cause pain. The deep growl from his chest urged me to continue, and I went faster.

"No, stop!" His hand covered mine. "I would've come if I hadn't stopped you now." I pulled my hand back when he resumed his exploration of my body. We were both naked now; nothing kept us from feeling each other. "Scabior, please!" I groaned as his tongue swept over the tender spot down there.

(SCABIOR)

Emma begged me to stop when I licked her clit. "Scabior, please!" Her groan was like music to me. I positioned myself over her, waiting for her to give consent. "Are…are you sure you want to do this? She nodded breathlessly.

I entered her very slowly. She was tense, trying to squeeze me out. "Don't fight it, angel. It will be a lot better." I gasped as I began to thrust slowly. _"So fucking good, so damn tight…" _Every mental barrier I had up fell down, and I relinquished control to the passion of the moment. Her fingernails dug into my back as we moved together. "Please…" She breathed, "Go faster." I was more than happy to oblige her wish. The pleasure boiling in my stomach unleashed itself in my body. _"I'm so close now…"_

The last thrusts were first slow and very tender, then I thrusted harder. "Ahhhhh!" Emma's cry of delight shattered any self-control I had, and I came too. I fell on top of her, panting. "That…was the most amazing first time." She spoke softly; I was trying to focus, but she held me in place. "Thank you."

I kissed her deeply. "I love you, my sweet angel Emma." She looked me in the eye before whispering: "And I love you, my sweet Scabior."

**My my! Is it hot in here or what? :'D**


	12. But I don't call this living

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._**  
><strong>

**Ch12:** **But I don't call this living**

(SCABIOR)

I held Emma in my arms as she slept. She was the epitome of ethereal beauty where she laid, her skin shone with a dim glow. "Oh my sweet, sweet angel. How lucky a man am I?" I sang softly so she wouldn't hear. "Hmmm…" She moaned softly and stretched her arms. _"Morning, sleeping beauty."_ She smiled.

She cupped my face and kissed me slowly, our tongues intertwined. We both gasped as I entered her. The bed creaked as we moved together, but it was so wonderful. "Mmmhh..." She moaned as I went slower. "Scabior!"I muffled her sudden cry with a kiss. "I know, angel. I know." My brain was only able to make short, short sentences. Emma took my hand and tangled her fingers in mine. She held harder as I thrusted faster.

I closed my eyes as we both came. Only this time, it came from somewhere deeper; it washed over us like high tidal waves. "Ohh…" she whispered slowly. We laid still for what felt like an eternity of comfortable silence.

(EMMA)

I was perhaps the luckiest woman on earth. Scabior rolled off me, and cradled me against his chest. "Bleeding Christ," he whispered slowly, "If it's going to be like this every time after sex, I'll need a week of recovery!" Laughter bubbled in my throat.

"Am I really that good?" He smiled brightly. "You're perfection down to the core, angel. Being with you is…magically. I love every second of it." He kissed the tip of my nose. " My beautiful Emma."

A loud crack from downstairs took our attention. "H-Hello?" Oh dear. Hermione had such a bad timing sometimes. "Quick, give me my wand!" He fumbled after it on the nightstand, and clothed us both with a flick of it. "Thank you!" I muttered. This wasn't good at all.

"Hermione, I'm up here!" Her steps came closer by each second. "Emma, I-" but she stopped dead by the sight of Scabior. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" I placed myself strategically in front of them both, while keeping Hermione's eyes fixed on me. "Hermione Jean Granger, don't you even dare do something to him, cause I swear I will do foul things!" Her jaw dropped, and I drove my elbow into Scabior's chest when he laughed.

"He was a snatcher, but he defected once his sisters got free." Hermione sat beside me, her brows wrinkled in concentration as I spoke. "You-Know-Who threatened to kill his sisters if he didn't agree to work for him. In fact, his whole gang defected once they got the news."

"But how's Harry doing? Have you found any more of those things Dumbledore told you to find?" Hermione only smiled. "Why don't you ask them yourselves?" She turned towards the door. "Ron! Harry! Get up here this instant!"

I did nearly fall off the bed in shock as I saw two of my best friends stand in the doorway. "Hello there, Emma. How are you?" Harry sounded tired, but happy. "I'm fine!" The nervousness made me sound an old toad. "I've even got my boyfriend with me!" Scabior chose to appear at that moment. "Hello there, Potter." He drawled. "Nice to finally meet you."

**This is the best I've got at the moment, but I'm so majorly depressed.**** Chapter title and inspiration from "Ants Invasion" By Adam & the Ants.**


	13. Good news

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._

**Ch13: Good news**

(SCABIOR)

Potter, Weasley and Granger stood by the bed, just staring at me as I entered the room. "Emma, ..here?" Weasley and Potter didn't sound too happy to see me. "He's with me. If any of you try to hex him, I swear there will be grave consequences." She pointed her wand at them.

"Won't you just tell us what the hell is going on here?" Potter looked slightly flustered. "To make a long story short: I snatched Emma from her home, brought her to my camp and hid her from the ministry." They looked gobsmacked. "So…you're not really a snatcher?" Weasley's voice was disapproving.

"I was forced into it by You-Know-Who, because he had my sisters. He said that if I didn't agree to work for him, he would kill them." They all gasped. "But how did you get away without him knowing?" Granger's curiosity was hard to satisfy. "I'm actually quite skilled at occlumency, so he hasn't got a clue about what I've done."

"And your men have gone into hiding?" I nodded. "I don't know where, but Toby sent me an owl and told me they were safe." She relaxed visibly.

(EMMA)

"So…Is anyone hungry?" I felt a need to chase away the awkward silence between us. The growling from their stomachs gave them away. "Accio sandwiches!" Five sandwiches came flying from downstairs, and I handed one to each.

"Do you have any plans for what to do next?" Scabior asked the three of them. "Right now, it's just about staying safe and sound." Harry sounded weary. "We should probably let them rest, Scabior." He rose along with me. "There's a bedroom down the hall, we'll prepare it for you."

Just as we'd gotten out, Scabior pushed me against the wall and kissed me. "What was that all about?" He only smiled. "They…only made me realize how lucky I am to have you with me." He sounded so sincere that I didn't have the heart to reply.

We cleared the room and told them to get some sleep while we had a bath. They obliged happily.

I filled the bathtub, and watched as Scabior undressed and slipped in. "Care to join me?" He extended his hand, and pulled me in. "You bleeding minger!" I squeaked as my clothes got soaked, "It's the only clean clothes I've got!" He laughed at me. "We'll clean them afterwards. Now take them off, or I will!" I laughed as he stroked my foot. "Stop! It tickles!"

Each garment slipped of my body as he worked. "There you go, angel." A proud smile grazed his lips. "All natural."

(LILY)

Toby had sent an owl to let us know Alexander was safe. He and the Lightstone girl had escaped. The question was where.

I looked at Brittany, who laid sprawled on the bed and snored. "Wake up!" She groaned as I threw my shoe on her. "Toby sent a letter!" I jumped back as she threw herself against me. "Give me that!" she shouted. "Forget it." I stepped away and unfolded the letter.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I have news of Alexander. He and the girl we snatched in Leeds apparated to god knows where. As far as I know, they are both safe. The other men and I have gone into hiding, but I can't tell you where. I miss you a lot. Stay safe and say hello to Brittany from me._

_Love, _

_Toby._

Brittany squealed as I finished reading. "Oh my god, Toby likes you!" She laughed and ran away from me. "We're just good friends! I have known him ever since he and Alex started at Hogwarts!" She should be lucky I didn't have wand at that moment. "Get back here!"

**xD that's too funny to see in my head :P if any of you wonder about Toby, he's the snatcher who holds the sword of Gryffindor at Malfoy Manor. **


	14. Captured

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._

**Ch14: Captured**

(LILY)

I hurried up to 's room and found parchment, ink, and a quill. Replying to Toby's letter would be a relief to the current situation. I sat down by the table and began to write.

_Dear Toby,_

_I am so __relieved to hear that you and my brother are safe. Brittany and I managed to escape Malfoy Manor all thanks to that bumbling rat-man. I hope the Order are still fighting against You-Know-Who (I don't know whether it's safe to say his name here, the taboo is still up and working), but both Brittany and I wish to join them._

_Looking forward to see you again,_

_Lily._

Speak of the devil, an owl stood outside the window. It tapped slowly on the window with its beak. "I'm coming, I'm coming." A small bit of shoelace was torn off one of my shoes, so I tied it onto the owl's foot, along with the letter. "Take this to…eh…Toby." It blinked, as if it had understood me, and flew off.

Brittany went outside a few hours later, to find some newspapers and more food. She'd put an invisibility spell on herself, but I told her to renew it every 10th minute, they had a tendency to wear off pretty quickly, depending on the situation. She'd only been gone a few minutes when a familiar tapping came out of nowhere.

My heart felt like it had jumped up in my throat. In a matter of seconds I'd run through the room, opened the window and loosened the rope around the owl's foot.

_Darling Lily, I have just received an owl from Shaklebolt and the Order. They have put up a safehouse __outside __Wymondham in Leicestershire. You and Brittany have to apparate there as soon as possible. We will be waiting for you._

_Miss you with all my heart,_

_Toby._

My happy squeals didn't end until I accidentally hit the couch and fell over. "Oh my God! He is such a cutie!" A noise from outside disrupted my happy moment. "Who's a cutie?" Brittany's voice was dark. "No one! Toby tells us to apparate to Leicestershire! The Order has put up a safehouse there!" She ran inside and threw her arms around me. "That's wonderful!" I smiled at her. "I guess we should be going then." She nodded and held my hand as we dissaparated.

(SCABIOR)

Emma and I managed to finish our bath pretty quickly. Potter and his friends were still sleeping, so we went outside to have a look at things. Death eaters stood outside the wards, staring intently on the seemingly desolate house. "Alex, how long do you think this war will last?" She took me by surprise. "I-I…I haven't got a clue, Emma. For all we know, it could last for a decade, like the first did."

She gave me a playful kiss and went inside as I reinforced the wards. Loud voices came from upstairs as I stood in the stairs. "It's too dangerous for you to go alone! Take at least Scabior and me with you!" Emma sounded like she was about to attack them.

"Emma's right, Potter. We could be of good use to you, should you need extra help." They all turned abruptly around when I spoke. "End of discussion." I took Emma's jacket and handed it to her. "Do we actually have a choice at all?" Granger sounded really pissed. "No!" I beamed at them and took Emma's hand before we disapparated.

(EMMA)

We landed away from the Lovegood house and waited for the others to arrive. A loud crack beside us sent me jumping into Scabior's arms. "A little more discreet next time, please?" My mood was already low because of the feeling I had about this.

Old Xenophilius seemed unsettled when he opened the door. "Who are you? What do you want?" It was like listening to an angry elephant. But Harry managed to get us all inside quickly. Lovegood led us upstairs and told us to sit down while he made some tea.

The tension in the room was at the size of an elephant as we drank the tea in silence. "Sir, we wanted to know the story behind that necklace you were wearing at Bill and Fleur's wedding. We've seen it other places, and want an explanation." Harry cut through the silence.

"You're talking of the deathly hallows?" Lovegood sounded and looked like a child in a candy store. "The deathly what?" I had never heard of such things before. "The deathly hallows. You collect all three items; you become the master of death." Scabior looked gobsmacked, so I drove my elbow into his ribs. _"I won't have you lurking around trying to become a master of death! Who's gonna be with me on my deathbed?" _He looked insulted.

Hermione pulled out an old book and began to read. It was the story of how the deathly hallows came to exist. It was quite interesting, but of course nothing but old folklore. Lovegood found a quill and parchment and started drawing. "The triangle is the cloak of invisibility, the circle is the resurrection stone and the line is the elder wand. Together, they make the deathly hallows." And he went out in the kitchen.

We followed behind Harry until we'd reached the kitchen. Lovegood stood in front of the kitchen window, like he was looking for something that wouldn't show up. "We should be going sir. Thank you for your time and tea." His reaction to Harry's words sent me right into Scabior's broad chest.

"They took her. They took my Luna." He looked like a ghost where he stood. "They took her because of the things I wrote in the Quibbler." I eyed the door, but Lovegood had seen it. "It's really you they want." He whispered and held Harry's face between dirty hands. "Who, sir? Who took her?" I had a pretty good guess on whom. Lovegood's eyes darkened. "Voldemort."

(SCABIOR)

That fucking bastard! He'd breached the taboo on purpose! Death eaters had already arrived and were smashing the house to bits. I took Emma's hand and threw us both on the floor. Granger, Potter and Weasley were crawling towards us, I just hoped they had a way to escape from here. Emma laid her hand on mine; Weasley laid his on hers and Potter laid his hand on Weasley's. Granger took his hand and apparated us all away from here.

We landed in a forest where I knew I'd been before. "That treacherous little bleeder!" Weasley was angrier than I'd thought he would be. "Is there no one we can trust?" What a dimwit he was. Apart from the Order, we were in a potentially lethal minefield of enemies!

"They kidnapped her because he supported me. He was just desperate." Potter was right. Any father who loved their child would definitely commit such an act. Emma took my hand and kissed me.

"How lovely to see you again, Scabior." That raspy voice was too familiar for my own liking. I looked up and saw Greyback, along with a few other men. Granger, Potter and Weasley started to run almost immediately as they were spotted. "EMMA, COME ON!" She took the hint and started running. "Don't just there! Snatch 'em!" It was like hearing my own death sentence.

I saw Emma in front of me; she tried to lead them away from us. Spells whizzed past me and hit the trees. Chains wrapped around my ankles, but I removed them with a swift wand-flick. One of the snatchers tried to curse me, but I sent him flying into the tree in front of me.

Emma and Granger had stopped dead when several snatchers had appeared from the ground and came towards them. They both shot some kind of spell at Potter immediately, we were ensured captives now.

Something hard hit me in the back and forced me into the ground. "You and I aren't nearly done with each other, Scabior." Greyback hauled me onto my feet and led me towards the others. One of the snatchers had his hands on Emma's hips, it was an appalling sight. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I screamed, and was rewarded with a fist planted in my stomach and Emma screaming at Greyback to leave me alone.

Weasley and Granger were held by to tall dark bastards. They had actually realized that putting up a fight now, would be the slow and painful end of us all. Greyback handed me to another man, and strolled over to Potter. He turned his face towards me, oh god.

"Change of plans, lads. This lot's not goin' to the ministry." Greyback must have seen the scar. He walked over me and grabbed my neck, I groaned in pain. "Meet me at Malfoy Manor in a few seconds." Then, everything went dark.

I dared open my eyes as cold air hit my skin with full force. "Get up you filthy idiot." Greyback wasn't in the mood for funny games, and I had to oblige him this time. Several cracks behind us confirmed the arrival of the others. But it was now I saw where we were.

Merlin have mercy on us, we were standing in front of Malfoy Manor.

**o.O how will this end?**** Things aren't looking particularly good for any of them…**


	15. Tortured

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._

**Ch15:Tortured**

(EMMA)

We walked towards a giant gate which was surrounded by giant hedges. Just as we stopped, a woman appeared on the other side of the gate. Oh dear. It was Bellatrix Lestrange standing there. The hooded man, who held Harry, brought him forth so she could see his scar. "Get Draco." Was her only response.

Scabior hissed beside me as we were forced inside the giant dining room. "What is this?" Narcissa Malfoy's voice had a very icy edge to it. "It's us, lady Malfoy! We've got 'Arry Potter and his friends, along with some other blood traitors and scum!"

Bellatrix, Narcissa, Draco and Lucius stood by the fireplace, eyeing every single one of us. "Well Cissy, we better find out whether this is Harry Potter and his friends or not." She yanked Harry by the hair and dragged him over to where Draco stood. "Well, is it him?" Her eyes glinted with something akin to madness.

I felt kind of sorry for Draco where he stood. He trembled slightly and hesitated when his father grabbed his shoulder, whispering: "Look closely, son. If we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven. All will be as it was, you understand?" Greyback handed me to the hooded man and stepped forward.

Lucius burst when Greyback asked him not to forget who actually caught us. Scabior took my hand and squeezed it. _"Don't worry angel, I'll get us out of here." _I trusted those words. But Bellatrix stopped dead when she saw Gryffindor's sword.

The next seconds became just a blur. Bellatrix started hexing all the snatchers, and Scabior pulled me towards the wall. But he was dragged away from me again along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I want to have a little conversation with this one, girl to girl!" Bellatrix pulled me by my hair out on the floor and dropped me with a thud. "Emma!" She snickered as Scabior screamed my name.

She sat on top of me with her wand ready, her face less than an inch closer to me. "That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts, how did you get it?" I didn't say anything, but when she grabbed my jaw, I couldn't help but whimper: "Please, we didn't take anything, I swear!"

Her fist connected with my jaw, and I screamed at the top of my voice. "Don't lie to me, you filthy half-blood!" I screamed again, this time as she drove her wand into my arm and started carving.

(SCABIOR)

Emma screamed again, this time as loud as a banshee. I smashed against the door one more time, screaming her name. Granger, Weasley and Potter just stood there, along with the old man and the girl. "You need to calm down!" Granger looked as though she wanted to slap me.

"Calm down? You ask me to calm the fuck down while Emma is up there, getting tortured?" I threw myself against the door one more time as the screaming continued from upstairs. "Please! Please!" She sounded like she was dying. _"Make her stop, Scabior. Please make her stop!" _It was like my head was about to burst.

(EMMA)

Bellatrix just wouldn't take no for an answer. When she'd finished mutilating my arm, she screamed:"Crucio!" it was like being stabbed all over at the same time. I just waited for death to slowly claim me.

But no, she wasn't finished after the first one. "Crucio!" I screamed at the top of my voice again, and was joined by Scabior from downstairs. "Bella, stop!" Narcissa sounded frightened. "If we torture her any more, she'll die." The excruciating pain stopped, and Bellatrix shouted: "What do you mean, Sissi? She is filth, she is going to die!" That evil bitch.

"I suggest that we erase her memories of this and off that filthy snatcher. In that way, we can use her for our own purpose." No! No! I wouldn't let them do that to me!

"HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME! HEEELP!" Hermione's voice tore through the thick silence between the sisters. "Wormtail, check what's wrong!" Narcissa spat and gestured for him to go. I closed my eyes as my vision began to fade. Was I dying?

A terrible commotion arose a few seconds later; I could hear both Ron and Harry shouting. But Bellatrix hauled me on my feet, holding me up by my hair. "Drop your wands or she dies!" Something cold and sharp pressed against my throat; I took a guess on a knife. "It's Harry Potter," she whispered, "All new and bright and shiny again, just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him!"

Something was unscrewed above our heads. I looked up, and saw Dobby sitting on the chandelier. _"Dear God, what is he doing?"_ He disappeared, just as the chandelier fell. Bellatrix screamed and shoved me away from her, right into Scabior's arms. He dragged me over to the others and held me as I struggled to stand.

"Stupid elf! You could've killed me!" Bellatrix looked like she'd seen the ghosts of her victims. "Dobby never meant to kill! Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure!" Oh, I could have kissed him. Narcissa was about to cast a spell, but Dobby prevented her from doing so by taking her wand. "How dare you take a witch's wand? How dare you defy your masters?" Dobby looked at Bellatrix sternly.

"Dobby has no masters! Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" We all grabbed his arm as the apparition started.

But the last thing I saw before apparating, was Bellatrix's silver knife coming straight towards me.

**O.O how will this end?**


	16. Shell Cottage

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._

**Ch16:**** Shell cottage**

(SCABIOR)

Something was sticking onto my hand. It felt like…sand? But how…? I opened my eyes, and saw a light blue sky. My arm hit something hard…a body. Turning over, I saw Emma lying in a heap beside me. _"Dear Merlin, please let her be okay, please let her be okay!"_ She didn't move when I rubbed her arm.

Someone was coming from behind me. "Bill, we better get them up in ze house!" Had we arrived in France? "Fleur, it's too dangerous to move them now, we have to wake them up!" It couldn't be!

"Bill? Bill Weasley?" I sounded like a hoarse frog. They were both clear as a summer sun now. "Alex McCulloch, is that you?" I was about to speak, but a terrible pain shot through me. "Argh!" Bill held my shoulder down. "Don't move. There's a knife sticking out of your shoulder." What?

"I have to move you both now. Harry, Ron, help me with Alex." Strong hands held me up and proceeded to carry me. "Emma…Where's Emma?" They didn't answer me. The voice of two women reached my ears, they sounded worried: "She was tortured pretty bad, Fleur. It's a wonder she made it out alive…" "'ermione, they are both severely injured."

They placed me in a tiny room, on an all too soft bed. "Emma's upstairs, Hermione and Fleur are looking after her now. You have to rest." Bill pinned me down and motioned for Potter and Weasley to come over. "Harry, you help me hold him down while Ron pulls out the knife." Potter looked like he was about to shit himself.

"GAAAHHH! For fuck's sake, get it over with!" Potter pressed his wand into my check. "Stay still, damn it!" Weasley pulled out the knife quickly after I started thrashing, but the pain was beyond excruciating.

(EMMA)

Someone was screaming downstairs. And where the hell was Scabior? Was it him screaming? My stirring broke Hermione and the other woman from their talking. "Her...Hermione?" She rushed to my side immediately. She looked ten years older than she normally did. "How are you feeling, Ems?" My throat was horse after all the screaming, it was nothing more than a slow whisper: "Like I've been chewed on, half-digested, and spit out."

"Your boyfriend iz downstairz, Bill, 'Arry and Ron iz looking after him." I tried to rise, but they held me down. "Let me go!" I shouted, but Hermione silenced me. "When Dobby apparated us away from the manor, Bellatrix threw her knife at Dobby. But it turned out that Scabior had caught it."

My arm ached terribly, and I looked at it. Bellatrix had carved _filth_ into my underarm; the letters were big and sore. "I'll take care of that." The blonde lady took my arm and bandaged it. "I'm Fleur Weasley, Bill's wife." She said quietly. "I never got your name, though."

"I'm Emma Lightstone, I've been a good friend of Harry, Ron and Hermione since they started at Hogwarts." She smiled. "Emma Lightztone..." she repeated it a few times. "What a lovely name dat iz."

(SCABIOR)

They'd pulled out the knife and bandaged the wound. Bill promised he'd let me see Emma when I'd been resting. So I did what he told me to do.

Granger woke me up after what felt like minutes. "You've been dead to the world in nearly 6 hours, but Emma wants to see you." I jumped to my feet, but groaned as an agonizing pain flooded my left shoulder. "Fleur thinks you'll be okay if you're just careful. Come, she's upstairs." She took my right arm and led me out in the hallway.

We stopped in front of a tiny door, and Granger knocked before Bill told us to come in. "She's been sleeping as well," He explained, "But be careful with her, she's in pretty bad shape." I nodded, and Bill shooed everyone out. I laid down on the bed and kissed her. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I failed you; I didn't help you when I was supposed to, I-I-I…" My voice cracked and sobs rose from my throat. "I COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS, BUT I DIDN'T!" Fear and sadness embroiled and became a huge lump in my throat.

She cupped my face and kissed away the tears. "Sweetheart…" She whispered, "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Honestly, I would be Wonder Woman if I went through this without any kind of injuries!" She smiled, but it looked painful to me. "I don't blame you for this at all."  
>(LILY)<p>

We landed in front of a huge farmhouse. There were people in front of it, members of the Order. "Brittany! Lily!" Toby rushed to us and caught us in a group hug. He let Brittany go, and turned to me.

"You okay, sweetheart?" He held me close; I rested my head on his chest. "I'm brilliant, now that you're here with me." I said, and smiled as he held me even closer. "I've missed you terribly, Little One." He was damn straight serious as he spoke.

"I've missed you too, Toby." His finger rested on my cheek, but he pulled it away and pressed his lips against mine very gently.

**AWWW :3**


	17. Hold on to me and never let me go

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._

**Ch17:** **Hold on to me and never let me go**

(TOBY)

Lily's hands rested on my chest as we kissed. "We…we need to get inside," I said. "They are all waiting for us." We held each other's hands and walked towards the others. "Miss McCulloch, would you please come with me?" Shaklebolt beckoned her to him. "I just need to get some facts, and then you're free to go." I let go of her hand.

I sat in the kitchen with Billy, Lucas and Zacharias when Lupin came inside. "I'm leaving for the Shell Cottage now. I'll be back in a few hours." We nodded, and he left.

Lily came downstairs a few minutes later, and threw herself in my arms. "Shaklebolt says that Brittany and I are now members of the Order!" Her eyes shone. "I told him we could be of good use against the death eaters, since our father was one."

She yawned and stretched her arms slowly. "Looks like there's a little bird ready for the nest." I grinned as she stuck her tongue out. "I'm not ready for bed, it's you! You're so warm that I end up wishing you were a bed!" I swooped her into my embrace and whispered: "I am going to bed nevertheless. And you'll be staying with me tonight." Her body shivered.

I carried her out in the hallway, where she demanded I put her down. "Are you going to be stubborn, or do I have to carry you upstairs so we can make passionate and primal love all night?" The look on her face was worth it.

(LILY)

I gasped at his boldness. "You dirty, dirty man!" I hit his shoulder playfully, but stopped as he laid his hands on my cheeks. "I'm so happy that you're here with me now, Lils. I…I honestly don't know what I'd done if anything had happened to you." His voice was thick with emotion.

He carried me upstairs, and stopped at the first door on the right. I kicked the door, and it opened silently. "Welcome to my humble abode!" He sat down on the bed; I was still in his arms. "You are not sleeping on the floor; the bed is big enough for us both." I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me with a kiss.

The feeling of his fingers against my bellybutton was like thunder to my nerves. "Toby!" He stopped immediately. "You want me to stop?" Worry clothed his voice and he pulled his hand away. "No, it was just so…wonderful. Don't stop, I want you to touch me."

The air inside the room was chilly as Toby removed my jumper. My nipples hardened, and I heard his breathing become deeper. He took me and placed me between his legs. He removed his own jumper, and placed hot, gentle kisses on my jaw and down my throat. "I…oooh!"

His hands wandered to my bra, he slipped his thumb under it and began to rub a nipple. "You enjoy that, Lils? You enjoy what I do to you?" My back arched into his chest, and I nodded. A growl came from his throat as he turned me around to face him.

My hands tangled in his hair and pulled him into a kiss. His tongue dominated mine in a heat-filled battle. He took of my bra and proceeded to knead my breasts. "Lily! I need you!" He lowered me onto the bed

(TOBY)

Lily. My beautiful Lily. It was like a dream to have her underneath me. "Toby, is everything all right?" she stroked my cheek. "I'm fine, Lils. I was just thinking." My heartbeat sped up when she began to kiss my jaw. I felt myself harden even more when she pushed herself against me.

We took of each other's trousers and kissed, it was hot and breathy. She whispered: "Make love to me, Toby." I was more than happy to oblige her. "H-Have you ever done this before?" Lily shocked me when she shook her head. "I waited for the right man." It was a joy removing her underwear, seeing her writhe underneath me. "Toby, please!" I positioned myself between her legs. This was like a dream come true.

Her hands rested on my shoulders as I entered her. "Aah!" She dug her nails into my back as I started thrusting. "Faster. Go faster." She had gone into absolute commander mode. I went faster; we were both close to the edge now. "Oh God!" I lost control to the situation and kissed Lily as she came clamping down on me, and pulled me into rapture.

Heat clung to our bodies; we were too tired to move. "It was absolutely perfect, Toby. Thank you." I kissed her and rolled over, cradling her against me. "We both wanted it, Lily. I'm so glad you shared it with me."

(SCABIOR)

The werewolf came to see the others a few hours earlier. His wife had given birth to a little boy named Teddy. I thought of Emma and me, I hoped that one day, we would have a little family together.

had given her a sleeping draught, so she slept through the visit. I stayed in bed with her in case something happened; I had my doubts that Lupin would be glad to see me after what happened last time. My shoulder ached, but I didn't care. I could hardly feel it anyway. _"I love you with all my heart, Emma Louisa Lightstone. And I will love you until the very end." _

**It's not much…But I've got to develop the story a little more,+ I've got a billion other fics to write! But…What will Scabior say when he finds out that Toby has been sleeping with his sister? O.O**** Chapter title and inspiration by "Far Away" By Nickelback.**


	18. I woke up, and the world was on fire

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._

**Ch18:**** I woke up, and the world was on fire**

(EMMA)

I mostly slept trough out the next days, Fleur and Hermione insisted on me recovering my strength. Scabior was there all the time, his presence in my mind was clouded with grief and self-loathing. Hermione woke me occasionally to check that I didn't have a concussion.

Scabior was dreaming, and so was I. His dreams now consisted of us sitting in a field somewhere, I with a baby in my arms with Scabior beside me, absolutely enchanted by our child.

"Merlin's underpants, what's wrong with you?" Scabior shouted at me as I gave him a solid kick in the leg. "What's wrong with me? You're the one who's so damn brooding, you idiot!" He gave me an ugly glance and turned around, but not before saying: "And so what? I actually want to have a family of my own."

He fell quiet pretty quickly, but started to stir as I rose up. "Where do you think you're going?" I focused on keeping my eyes on the door. "I need to see other people instead of just you, I'm going downstairs." I slammed the door behind me.

Fleur, Bill and Harry had a look of bewilderment on their faces as I entered the kitchen. "Is everything all right between you and Alex?" I nodded." Just a lover's quarrel, that's all." They turned away and resumed their chores, all except Bill. "Emma, I know Alex better than my own trouser pocket, and the way he's been now…I'm starting to worry about him. We were best mates at Hogwarts, so I know something's wrong when it's wrong."

He led me into the living room and motioned for me to sit down on the couch. "I suppose Alex told you about what happened with his mum and dad?" He seemed slightly taken aback when I nodded. "I know he's had a very rough time, being sentenced to Azkaban and all that… But I think it just got worse when he came there."

"He first told me about what was going on in our first year, but I'd already understood that something was wrong. Whenever someone clapped his shoulder, he jumped about 10 feet, and if someone was trying to actually have a normal conversation with him, he'd yell at them before telling them to fuck off. The only person he cared about talking to was me." My heart raced with fear.

"I wrote to mum and told her everything he'd told to me, and she alerted the ministry, who sent several officers to their house to check on them. But the time they arrived, his father had threatened them into behaving somewhat normally, so no action was taken." Bill's hands were balled into fists. "I met his family in Hogsmeade, they were staying at _Three Broomsticks_, and his father was the most unpleasant bastard I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. It was clear that everyone was afraid of him, except Alex."

The lump in my throat just got bigger and harder to swallow as Bill continued the tale of his friendship with Scabior. "I asked him of he wanted to come to our home in the holidays, but he always made up excuses about not being a very social person and so on, but I knew he went home to keep an eye on his dad. He always worried about his mom and sisters; he didn't trust the man to be alone with them for too long."

Fleur gave us a cup of Earl Grey each, and went to check Scabior's shoulder. We drank it in silence before he continued: "At the end of the year, there was an older Slytherin boy who started teasing him because his father was a death-eater. This boy's father was apparently quite high in You-Know-Who's ranks, and that gave him an opportunity to be truly cruel with people. It all happened before Harry defeated him of course, but it was a sore point for everyone. We all wanted it to end, Alex probably the most."

He handed me a box with tissues, and I wiped my eyes. " One day, while we were on the way down to the dungeons, the boy came after us and started shouting things about Alex's mom. It sent him into a frenzy. He attacked the boy, and ended up beating him to a pulp in front of everyone, while telling him to leave his mom out of it. Snape and Dumbledore weren't pleased at all, and the boy's parents demanded him expelled." Bill wiped his own eyes.

"But Snape managed to convince Dumbledore to let Alex stay. He'd seen what his father was like, and didn't want to risk the boy's life. And things went quite smoothly after that, he learnt to ignore it if someone teased him about his family, but he still wouldn't let people in on him." He shifted uncomfortably. "Please be careful, Emma. I know you love him, and he loves you as well, but for the love of Merlin, be careful. He can be right out dangerous if he thinks you threaten him in any way."

I stood up and tried not to cry anymore. "Thanks for telling me this, but I should check on him now." Bill gave me a half-hug and went outside.

(SCABIOR)

I pretended to be asleep as Emma entered the room. She sat down on the bed and took my hand. "I love you Alexander, I really do. But you have to be honest with me, or this isn't going to work out the way we want it to." She was upset about something.

I hugged her from behind, and she squeaked. "I'm so sorry, Angel. I keep messing everything up, but I don't want you to leave because of the things I've done." She pulled away from me. "I'm not even sure if I want to stay with you anymore." Her voice was laced with anger.

I felt my heart shatter at her words. How could she say something like that?

**D: Emma, you bitch! How can you do this to poor Scabior? TT_TT Chapter title and inspiration from "Head of Medusa" by Otep. **


	19. Am I too lost?

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._

**Ch19****: Am I too lost? **

(SCABIOR)

Emma left the kitchen when I came downstairs. "Give her time, mate. She's upset." Bill laid his hand on my shoulder. "Just leave her to herself, and I reckon she'll come around." I pushed his hand away and growled: "I know I'm not a saint, but she isn't exactly making things better by being like that! I try to keep her out of danger, but she takes it out on me! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I trust you to do the right thing, Alex." He went upstairs to check on the old man, and I walked outside.

The sun was shining brightly, in grave contrast to my mood. Emma, Granger, Weasley and Potter were running around on the beach, splashing water on each other. I thought about joining them, but the look on Emma's face when she saw me told me to stay away.

(EMMA)

_Flashback:_

_I stood in the dormitory, counting all the books I needed for tomorrow. The door flew up and Katie came running inside. "Emma, George Weasley's waiting for you down in the common room. He says it's important!" I ran downstairs, and saw him sitting in front of the fire, lost in his own thoughts. _

"_George, is everything all right?" He jumped when he saw me. "Ems, I didn't notice you coming down!" I sat down beside him. "Katie told me you wanted to see me." He straightened his back and smiled. "I just…I wondered if you would like to go to the Yule ball with me? I wanted to ask you earlier, but you looked so busy, so I waited to ask." I stared at him, absolutely gobsmacked. "I'd love to!" _

_A week later, I stood in front of the giant mirror, eyeing the dress mom had made for me. __It was a deep Bordeaux coloured halterneck. Mom had even lent me her ruby-necklace; it had belonged to her grandmother, and had apparently been passed down through the ages to the oldest female in each generation. It was my time now._

_Hermione helped me with the makeup and laid a last touch to her hair. "How do I look, Ems?" She looked like a dream come true. "You-You're gorgeous, 'Mione. I just wish I was as pretty as you." She smiled and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure that if the boys took their time to get to know you, they would have been pleasantly surprised." _

_I finished curling my hair, and went downstairs to see if George was ready. He was talking to Seamus Finnigan and Lee Jordan; they all turned their heads when I came down the stair. "Blimey, George!" Lee looked like a cat that'd gotten fresh milk._

"_You-You look like an angel." George took my hand and kissed it. "An angel from Gryffindor." We went outside in the courtyard to wait while the professors were preparing the last details. "I wonder who Ron and Harry are going with." George struggled to contain his laughter when he heard that. _

_We went inside, and spoke with Hagrid before seeing Harry and Ron coming down the stairs. "Where's 'Mione? Ems, have you seen her?" I shrugged and said that the last time she'd been in my eyesight, was in the Gryffindor Tower._

_McGonagall told us to go inside before the champions arrived. George squeezed my hand and whispered: "Let's hope Harry decides to come in on a pedestal with Parvati. That would certainly be something!" I snickered as I saw Harry and Parvati being carried inside the hall on golden chairs. It was certainly not hard to imagine._

_As the dance began, George laid his hand on my waist and led me across the floor with swift movements. "I didn't know you could dance!" He just smiled and swirled me around. When the music stopped, his hand found mine. "Merry Christmas, Emma." And he kissed me._

I snapped out of the memory as I saw Scabior stare at me, his face betrayed a deep pain. I turned my attention to Harry, who had just thrown water at me. "Oh, get back here!" They all screamed and laughed as I conjured a small wave and splashed it on them. "Dinner's ready!" Bill shouted from the window. We heated ourselves and went inside.

"Alex is upstairs if you want to join him." Bill said, and handed me a bowl with mashed potatoes. "I think we should leave him alone for a while. He seems quite angry." Bill and Hermione shared a worried look.

(SCABIOR)

I'd gone inside as soon as Bill had called us. I told him I would eat in my room, so he left me alone. Emma stayed downstairs with the others, I repulsed her enough as it was.

Was it too late for me? Was I too lost in the past to be saved?

**D8 EMMA! Chapter title and inspiration from "Tourniquet" by Evanescence**


	20. Lining up for the execution

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._

**Ch20:**** Lining up for the execution**

(EMMA)

My stomach was in knots by the time I finished eating. Hermione had silently told me to get upstairs. I didn't want to see or talk to him at all. When we finished eating, Fleur went upstairs to fetch his plate; I went outside with the others.

Ron and Harry sat on the grass in seemingly heavy discussion. "We can't trust him, Harry! Emma is avoiding him as well, and that is not a good sign!" Ron was very agitated. I cleared my throat loudly, their chatter stopped immediately. "Emma, haven't you got something better to do than eavesdropping on us? Like taking care of that boyfriend of yours?"

I plucked him up by the collar, and slung him against the wall. "Speak to me like that one more time Ronald, and I will make sure that your buttocks will be missing for years. Do you understand?" Harry's hand was locked around my wrist, and I let go.

They stared at me before turning to each other. "Okay, I'll talk to him! But don't expect anything to happen!" I stomped inside and up the stairs. But as I reached the door, I hesitated. _"Come in sweetheart."_ He sounded happy.

The door opened slowly, only to reveal him sitting on the bed. He was shivering from the cold temperature, but his eyes had a scary glow to them. "I lied to you." His voice was even. "Yes, you did so." I replied softly, remembering what Bill had told me. "But still, you treated me like an animal. Why did you do that?" I sat down beside him.

"I love you Scabior, I truly do. But you have kept so much from me. I thought… I wanted us to have a normal relationship, but that seems like a lost goal now." He turned to me, and before I knew it, his lips were upon mine. "I know I have lied to you, but please, don't ever leave me. I love you more than anything, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I cannot lose you."

His body pressed against mine as his hands were all over me. "I'm sorry!" he whispered between kisses, "I'm so sorry!" We didn't hear the door open. "Uhem!" Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly. "If you two are finished snogging the hell out of each other, Harry, Ron and I would like to talk to you downstairs." I blushed furiously and attempted to cover us with a blanket. "Just get the hell out, Hermione!" She obliged immediately.

We went downstairs and ignored Ron's attempts not to laugh at us. "We've decided to break into Gringotts, but we'll need your help." Harry looked extremely uncomfortable. "That shouldn't be a problem, should it, darling?" Scabior reminded me of a little schoolboy as he spoke.

"Of course not. We could stand guard while you retrieve whatever it is you'll need." They smiled and sighed. "That's brilliant. Then we won't have to worry about any intruders." Hermione beamed at us.

(SCABIOR)

They let us go, and Emma went into the hall with me right behind her. "What if this goes wrong?" She sounded worried, so I held her. "Emma dearest, we'll only have to keep a look at things while Potter gets what he needs. There is nothing more than that." She trembled slightly, but kissed me in response. "Ms. Lightstone, if you keep up this behaviour, I shall have to carry you to our bedroom and ravish you until you scream for my mercy."

I carried her upstairs as she protested wildly. "I am still intent on ravishing you." A furious blush covered her cheeks. I dumped her down on the bed, and laid on top of her. "My sweet, sweet Emma. You will be the death of me." She shook her head wildly. "You're wrong, darling. We'll be the death of each other."

**8D Is there anything else to say?**** Chapter title and inspiration from "We are" By Ana.**


	21. Take the fall and run to heaven

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._

**Ch21****: Take the fall and run to heaven**

(SCABIOR)

Granger and Weasley insisted on altering mine and Emma's appearance "You two are next to us on the list of undesirables, so we can't let people see you." She tapped my nose and it felt like it was melting. "Merlin, what did you do?" She only grinned, and told me to touch it.

It wasn't as long as it used to be, she'd shrunk it considerably. My hair was also short. Emma handed me a mirror, and looked quite constipated while doing so. "You need to have a look at yourself." She struggled not to laugh while she was looking at me.

The mirror reflected blonde hair. Short blonde hair. "GRANGER!" They all broke down laughing. "I'm so terribly sorry!" She was on the ground, clutching her stomach. "You are lucky I don't curse you into somewhere you don't want to be." I went inside, and overheard Bill's muffled laugh as he saw me.

She'd made my eyes darker; I looked like an absolute stranger! The robes she'd given me, was in my hands. "Well, old man." My reflection stared back at me. "Time to go to work."

Emma had been transformed as well when I came out. She looked like a way younger version of my mum where she stood. I tried not to look at her, the image was too painful. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" She took my arm and held it. "Is he alright?" Granger stood beside her, and I backed away.

She looked like Bellatrix for fuck's sake! " Wha- What is the meaning of this?" She shrugged. "I found a hair of hers on my sweather. We've also got her wand, so why not use her when we go to Diagon Alley?"

It made sense when my thought became coherent. Using Bellatrix Lestrange would definitely grant us safe passage anywhere we went. The goblin was coming with us, and he handed a sword to Granger.

We all laid our hands on each other's, and the touch of Granger's hand brought us all away from the safety of the Shell Cottage.

(EMMA)

We landed somewhere in Diagon Alley. Griphook climbed onto Harry's shoulders, and I threw the cloak over them. "Now, remember this," I said to them both, "Stay quiet at any cost."

Scabior grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "We're going to be fine, darling." I kissed him reassuringly. "It's not that," he whispered, "I won't forgive any of them if anything happens to you." Ron pinched my shoulder lightly. "If you two are finished eye-shagging each other, Hermione has something she'd like to say."

"I've given Ron the name of Dragomir Despard. You'll be his sister Drakella, and Scabior will be Ezekiel, your older brother." We all snickered softly, but quieted as people walked past us. "All right, it's now or never." We all trailed behind Hermione.

Everything went smoothly as we entered the bank. But as we were on our way through the main hall, I saw Hermione beginning to shiver. "Just…do what you'd believe Bellatrix would do." She nodded and stopped in front of the desk.

The goblin was busy writing something down. "I wish to enter my vault!" Hermione spoke with a brilliant imitation of Bellatrix's most haughty tone. The goblin didn't as much as looked at her, so she spoke again.

They took her wand and inspected it. "Very well, . Are they your companions?" She nodded. "Yes. They're all from Romania and speak bad English, but they sympathize with the Dark Lord's goals. Their names are Dragomir, Drakella and Ezekiel Despard." The goblin motioned for us to follow him.

The halls were chilly, I saw Scabior rubbing his hands. The goblins jumped onto the wagon, and so did we. "I have to warn you, the speed on these cannot be regulated!" Griphook put the desk goblin in place, he seemed unusually willing. "You-you've imperiused him!" Ron, Hermione and Scabior merely shrugged and jumped on.

I screamed as the wagon drove down the tracks. "MERLIN'S UNDERPANTS, THIS THING IS GOING TO THROW US OFF!" Scabior squeezed my hand, but he looked kind of green.

Then, Griphook shouted when a waterfall appeared. "It's The Thief's Downfall! Prepare yourselves!"

The water poured down on us like floodgates had been opened. I looked at Scabior, he didn't have blonde hair anymore, he looked like his old self. But I didn't have time to say anything, because we were falling.

(SCABIOR)

"ARESTO MOMENTUM!" I screamed as we neared the ground. "Thank you!" Weasley was panting, and so were Potter and Granger. The two goblins got up, but the elder started to scream: "THIEVES! THIEVES!" Weasley pointed his wand at him and shouted: "IMPERIO!" He smiled and motioned for us to follow.

"Be careful, there's a Ukrainian Iron Belly here. I've got clankers for all of you." He handed us something that looked like cowbells attached to something else. I shook it, and stopped immediately. The sound was dreadful!

Emma held my shoulder as Griphook led us to the Lestrange-vault. "Wow!" The dragon was huge, its scales had lost the colour, and the eyes were bloodshot. "Use the clankers!" We shook them, and the dragon crept away when he heard the sound.

"You don't think we should free it?" Emma's voice was laced with irony, and I pinched her arm. "You two, stay here and keep the dragon at bay!" Potter went into the vault along with the others and left us alone. "Let's hope they hurry up, because this is scary!" I held Emma close as we continued to shake the clankers.

It had only been a few minutes, but shouting came from the vault, and the two goblins appeared outside, the youngest held Gryffindor's sword. "GRIPHOOK!" Emma lunged forward, but fell onto the ground where he'd been standing, he'd disappeared.

It was eerily quiet inside the vault. But as I was about to open the door, it burst open by a ton of gold, and Potter, Weasley and Granger emerged from it. "We got the cup, but Griphook has the sword!" They made their way in front of us, but stopped dead as spells hit the walls.

The dragon howled as spells hit the wall above it. "Granger, blow off the dragon's chain! We can use it to get out of here!" I screamed at the top of my voice, and she obliged immediately. Emma and I shared a brief look, "_Follow me!" _I ran across the hall, and jumped onto the dragon.

I was soon followed by Emma and the others. Granger threw a spell on the dragon's tail to make it move, it roared, and broke the rail, sending the wagon which was coming towards us, down into the deep. I paled at the thought of what was down there. "I ALMOST FEEL SORRY FOR THEM!" I shouted to Emma over the noise.

We braced ourselves as the dragon burst through to the main hall. The goblins screamed and ran everywhere to avoid the dragon. It rumbled...and opened its mouth to engulf everything and everyone in flames. Emma grabbed my arm and held tight, her eyes shone with fear. "_Don't worry angel, we'll get out of this alive." _ We were eyeing the ceiling, as the dragon momentarily stopped moving.

We held on as the dragon smashed the ceiling, I could hear both Emma and Granger scream. The air was very chilly, and spread dragon wings didn't exactly make it better. "It's trying to fly!" And it made it. We all shouted, I think nearly all of us did it in fear, but it was something one didn't do every day!

As the hours passed, my hands were numb. Emma had been silent all the time. Out of the blue, Potter screamed: "We're dropping!" Indeed we were. The surface of the lake was coming closer and closer. "Potter, when should we jump?" He looked at me briefly, before shouting: "Now!"

Emma let go immediately, and so did we all. I watched her as she crashed into the water. Cold engulfed me as I fell, then momentarily blackness.

**:3**** I am such a happy human being right now x3 Chapter title and inspiration from "I will not bow" By Breaking Benjamin**


	22. The deep breath before the plunge

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._**  
><strong>

**Ch22: The deep breath before the plunge **

(SCABIOR)

The water was freezing, it was hard to move. But I had to move, for Emma, for my sisters .I drew a deep breath as the surface was broken. Emma was swimming towards the shore, she was shivering.

"He knows." What was Potter rambling on about now? "You-Know-Who. He knows we broke into Gringotts, he knows what we took and he knows we're hunting horcruxes." He, Granger and Weasley were taking off his clothes, and Granger was putting something in their hands. "Come on you two!" Weasley helped us up, and handed us a pair of dry sweaters. "We're going to Hogsmeade."

Granger put some essence of dittany on our hands to heal the scrapes after the dragon's scales. My hands went numb for a minute, and then they were completely fine. Emma was still shivering, so I dried her with a heating spell. "You see? I told you we would be fine." She put her tongue out, but giggled as I kissed her. "Er…are you two ready?" The trio was ready to apparate.

(EMMA)

We landed on a snow-covered road. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, a loud shrieking noise came from nowhere. "Must be some sort of alarm! Quick, hide!" Scabior took my arm and dragged me behind some huge stuff. "Death eaters." I read him on the lips. I heard them come closer and closer, while they were shouting Harry's name.

"Quick, over here!" Ron grabbed my arm and I followed him, while Scabior trailed behind me. We ran into an alley, and watched as a door opened out of nowhere. "In here!" a burly voice hissed.

We entered a warm room, but it was absolutely naked, except a table, some chairs, a mirror and the painting of a young girl. She seemed oddly familiar. Then it struck me.

She was the Dumbledore's sister. She was Ariana Dumbledore. Mom had showed me the picture of her in the book she'd been given by a friend. "Sir, this is your sister, isn't it? Ariana?" I spoke slowly, afraid of drawing a violent reaction from our unexpected savior.

"So miss, you've been reading Rita Skeeter, eh?" I shook my head. "My mother showed me the picture of her in the book, that's all. I wouldn't read any of her writing, even if I was paid for it." A half-smile crossed the mans face, before he turned his attention to Scabior.

Scabior met his eyes with a steady gaze of his own. "You are Antonis McCulloch's son, aren't you?" The old man's voice had a curious tone to it. Scabior nodded. "I have the displeasure of being that, sir. The old bugger is dead now, though. I handled him the way he deserved to be."

"Mr. Dumbledore? Aberforth? The old man turned to Hermione. "Do you know a way out of here? To Hogwarts?" Aberforth snickered sarcastically. "Going to the school now will be the quick death of you all! It's a suicide mission!" His eyes were blazing, but he went over to Ariana's painting and whispered: "You know what to do."

Ariana disappeared, and came back minutes later. Only this time, she had brought someone with her. As they came closer, I started to see who it was. It was Neville! The painting opened, and he jumped out, right into our arms. "It's so great to see you all!" He hugged us in turns, and was a big smile afterwards.

"Is it really true that you broke into Gringotts and escaped on the back of a dragon?" I nodded, and he smiled even wider. "Come on now. Everyone's been so worried about you." We followed him into the dark tunnel; no one said a word until we reached the end and Neville lit his wand. "I have to warn you, the sound level might get a bit high." He swung the painting open and stepped into the light.

(SCABIOR)

All the people inside the room screamed when they saw the Trio and Emma. I withdrew to the wall, just waiting for them to finish, but the girls encircled me and shook my hand. "Thank you for bringing them back." I shook my head and said that the work was all theirs. "Lightning has struck, I repeat: lightning has struck!" A boy was shouting into a radio transmitter.

"Snape's assembling the classes in the Great Hall! Everyone, get ready!" It was a solid buzzing of voices as they threw on their robes. Emma grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "I'm not going down there, not without you." I helped her dress herself and said: "Sweetheart, it's more important that Potter stops Snape now. I'll be okay, I promise."

She wouldn't break eye contact with me as Potter dragged her away. "We're going to be alright, I've summoned the Order." Longbottom sat down beside me. "They should be here soon." I followed him as he left the room.

(BRITTANY)

Lupin had come downstairs in quite a rush. "Harry, Ron, Hermione and Emma is at Hogwarts. Something is going on, and we have to go." He came over to Lily and me at the table. "There's something else. It turns out that your brother is with them." Lily gasped and dropped her cup, it crashed against the floor as the coffee stained the carpet. "Alexander is with Harry Potter?"

He nodded. "And obviously they need our help." She ran upstairs, shouting for Toby. He came down after her; they were both flushed, and looked ready for battle." If Alex needs our help, I'm ready." She grabbed Toby's hand and dissaparated.

Lupin smiled as his wife came downstairs. "Dora darling, we've got to go." She tensed visibly. "Harry Potter is at Hogwarts, and he needs our help." She threw on her jacket and grabbed her husband's hand. As I grabbed her hand, we were sucked through the "rubberdrain" and stood in the Room of Requirement.

(EMMA)

The Great Hall was eerily quiet as Snape stood in front of us. "It has come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, along with Emma Lightstone and the ex-snatcher Scabior was sighted in Hogsmeade. If anyone here has information about them, step forward." I did what he said.

The whole room gasped as I stepped forward. "Sorry to disappoint you professor, but it seems like the party already has started. Harry, your turn." I stepped back, and couldn't help but grin as I saw Snape's surprised face.

"It seems that despite your many efforts, you still have a security problem, professor. How dare you stand where he stood?" He paused for a few seconds before yelling:" TELL THEM HOW IT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT! TELL THEM HOW YOU LOOKED HIM IN THE EYE, A MAN WHO TRUSTED YOU, AND KILLED HIM! TELL THEM!"

The doors opened as Snape drew his wand. Shaklebolt, Lupin, Tonks and the rest of the order came into the room. Scabior was walking alongside two young women, and Toby. They all had their wands drawn. McGonagall had pushed Harry out the way, and was whispering: "There will be no more murders from you at Hogwarts!"¨

A huge flame erupted from her wand and threw itself at Snape, who deflected it with a quick flick of his wand. But as the fight progressed, I saw that he didn't attack her, he simply deflected the spells she sent at him. But as she sent a new spell at him, he transformed into black smoke, and threw himself through the main window.

"COWARD! COWARD!" McGonagall shouted at the Snape-form hole in the window. The whole room dissolved into clapping and cheering as the students realized that Snape was no longer their headmaster.

But the cheering stopped as everyone saw Harry fall onto the floor. He looked like he was a billion miles away. "EMMA!" A too familiar voice broke through the silence. Mom and dad threw their arms around me, and didn't let me go. "Darling, are you okay? Did those snatchers hurt you?" I hugged them harder, while whispering: "He took brilliant care of me, he kept me safe."

Scabior took my arm, but dad slapped it away. "You stay away from her!" Mom pointed her wand at his chest. "Easy there, mommy! Wouldn't want to hurt the angel's feelings, would we?" But mom never had time to answer. A loud, sort of booming noise came from the walls, it sounded like a noisy radio.

Screams came from everywhere. People fell to the floor and just screamed their guts out. "I know you are preparing to fight. And I know it's useless. I do not wish to spill a drop of magic blood, but I will do so if you decide to fight me. Give me Harry Potter. You have one hour." The voice died down, but Pansy Parkinson managed to squeak: There he is! Someone grab him!"

The effect of Pansy's demand was quite the opposite. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, I and even Scabior placed us in front of Harry. "It looks like you're going to have to fight us, Parkinson." She retreated into the safety of her friends. "Thank you Miss Parkinson, you will follow Mr. Filch to the dungeons, along with your fellow slytherins." Professor McGonagall's eyes were burning with a fire that couldn't be extinguished. "As for us all, we will defend the castle against the death eaters. Potter, go find whatever Dumbledore told you to."

Harry ran off, along with Hermione and Ron. Professor McGonagall, Seamus, , Professors Flitwick and Slughorn, Scabior and me went outside. "And we're allowed to do this? Blow it up? Kaboom?" Neville sounded very exited.

"KABOOM!" Professor McGonagall motioned for the boys to run off, and turned to us. "You need to help us make those shields good enough." She told us which spells to use, and left us to work.

(SCABIOR)

"Protego Maxima, repello inimigotum, fianto duri." Giant, invisible shields melted together with a tiny bang. To arms sneaked themselves in-between my own, and the sound of insane giggling reached my ears.

"Missed us?" How could I forget that voice? I threw my arms around both of them. "INDEED I HAVE!" They hugged me and wouldn't let go.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you at the Manor? Did Toby's mom take good care of you?" They nodded, but moved away as McGonagall said: "His name is Voldemort, Filius! He is going to kill you either way!" She turned towards the main entrance hall and shouted: "PIERTOTUM LOCOMOTOR!"

The statues jumped down from where they stood, and marched outside. "HOGWARTS IS THREATENED! MAN THE BOUNDARIES, PROTECT US! DO YOUR DUTY TO OUR SCHOOL!" McGonagall shouted while the statues marched to battle. It was actually a quite touching sight.

But as the statues were lined up, I felt an insanely excruciating pain in my head. "GAAH!" Emma ran to me, "Scabior, what is it?" She tried to yank my hands away. "Voldemort. Is. here. He. Is. Inside. My. Head!" She tried to help me stand, but I fell down, the pain was even worse.

As I looked up, I saw bright flashes of light smash against the invisible shield. It was beginning to crack slightly.

Emma was deathly pale when I looked at her. "It's beginning."

**D: WHAT CAN I SAY**


	23. Courtyard Apocalypse

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._**  
><strong>

**Ch23:**** Courtyard apocalypse**

(EMMA)

Everything was silent, until a bright blue light engulfed the shield. "He's here. This is actually happening." People started screaming as the shield cracked and fell apart. Scabior dragged me away as death eaters stormed the castle, spells and charms flew everywhere.

"Reducto!" It nearly hit me, but Scabior deflected it easily. "Inside, inside!" Professor McGonagall motioned for us to run, but the wave of death eaters wouldn't let us. "Avada Kedavra!" A burly death eater came towards me, sending killing curse after killing curse, but I jumped behind a statue.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU WON'T LIVE LONG FOR THAT!" Scabior chased the death-eater, and threw a stunning curse at him. Three others decided to engage both me and Professor McGonagall in a duel, and they just wouldn't give up. One of them managed to disarm me, but it ended with him receiving a fist to his face.

"Miss Lightstone, get inside!" Professor McGonagall disarmed the death eaters. I grabbed my wand and followed behind a flock of girls who wouldn't stop screaming. "OH DO SHUT UP!" Screaming always pissed me majorly off. We didn't have time for this.

Rubble from the Great Hall covered the floors. People were screaming and running for their lives, but I saw two girls who defended a flock of students quite bravely. I ran over to them, and blasted three death eaters through the wall. "Name's Brittany McCulloch!" The brown-haired shouted to me. "That's my sister Lily!" The blonde gave me a short nod.

"You're related to Alexander?" They both nodded, and fended off the wave of attacks. "He's our brother! You know him?" I nodded and shouted: "Protego!" as charms were sent at us. "He's my boyfriend!" They stopped dead and stared at me. "You-You're his girlfriend?" I nodded. "I'm Emma Lightstone."

(BRITTANY)

So this was the infamous Emma Lightstone. I saw why Alexander had fallen in love with her, she was quite pretty. But this was not the time to focus on beauty; we would die if we did so.

"I'll go find Alexander!" Emma shouted and ran off towards the courtyard. I could feel that she was a determined woman; she was going to get out of this alive.

I recognized a few of the death-eaters as former friends of dad. It was Antonin Dolohov, James Yaxley and Thorfinn Rowle. They looked like crazed animals. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Dolohov threw it on the girl beside me, who fell limp to the ground. "GAAAAH!" I ran after him, and stopped as he was about to apparate.

We engaged in a quick, but dangerous duel. "You father did right in killing your mother, but he should have killed you and your siblings while he was at it!" That set me off, and I sent curse after curse at him.

That proved to be my undoing. Just as I had placed a body-bind curse on him and Yaxley, someone screamed behind me, and Rowle whispered: "It's time to die, traitor."

My eyes closed as I heard him shout the incantation, just as Lily screamed my name from somewhere far away.

Then, there was nothing but darkness.

(LILY)

"No, no, no!" Brittany had fallen to the floor as the green light had engulfed her, limp as a ragdoll. Hands wrapped around me and attempted to pull me away. "We've got to leave, come on!" I first noticed his fiery red hair. He was a Weasley.

"I CAN'T LEAVE HER! NO, LET ME GO!" The Weasley boy pulled me behind a socket. "I'm sorry, but she is dead!" I still couldn't look at him. "Come now!" We ran into the Great Hall, where duels went on with explosive speed, and one of them caught my attention. Rowle was duelling two girls.

It was time to use the family courage. Rowle was going to die at my hand.

(SCABIOR)

Several death eaters had tried to kill me once they saw me. I'd sent the majority of them through the wall or into eternal sleep. My head was throbbing with Emma's fear; the soulbond was strained with heavy emotions. I could still feel her through it, at least she wasn't dead.

Longbottom came to my rescue as I was nearly overpowered. He was covered in soot, but smiled from ear to ear. "I actually did it!" He shouted to me, "I blew up the bridge!" I suddenly was very happy that I hadn't been there. "Thank you!" I said as the death eaters laid by our feet.

Hogwarts was reduced to nothing but ruins and rubble. My heart raced with anxiety, I'd almost forgotten about my sisters. Emma was safe and sound; I could feel her relief through the soulbond. But everything stopped as Voldemort's voice boomed:

"If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste…I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour… I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you… I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Every living death eater apparated and everything became eerily silent. I looked out at the courtyard, bodies of humans, giants and several other things were all over the ground. "SCABIOR!" Something hard hit me right in my ribcage. The familiar sound of Emma's soft breathing reached my ears and I buried my face in her hair.

"You okay?" She nodded into my chest. "We should go into the Great Hall. Everyone's assembled there." She took my hand, and I followed behind her.

Stretchers with bodies were spread everywhere on the floor. People were sitting either beside them crying, or hugging each other. We passed the Weasleys; they were kneeling over one of their sons. Granger and Potter stood beside them, both were crying.

But it surprised me when Toby came over to us; his cheeks were tear-streaked. "You-"It was so painful to see him like that, "You need to come right now." He turned away from us, and we followed him.

Lily was bent over a body. She was shaking. "Lily, who is it?" She turned away from the body. "She-She-She was just standing there. She didn't see him. And he killed her!" I took her hand, and saw my sister's face.

If it hadn't been for the blood that had fallen down her cheek, Brittany would have looked like she was sleeping. "No…" I whispered, "NO!" Lily started crying even harder as I took our sister and cradled her in my arms. Something broke inside me it hurt so terribly.

"Oh my god!" Hot, salty tears fell down my cheeks as I held my sister close. It even hurt physically to look at her. "Why-Why couldn't she ju-just stay away from this? Why did it have to be her?" Emma held me as I cried; it was an odd form for comfort.

"Alexander, we have to leave her here. Kingsley needs us." I put her down very gently, I was afraid she might break if I wasn't careful with her.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. was a wonderful woman." Shaklebolt laid his hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to kill that bastard who did this. I'm going to give him the same treatment I gave my dad." He left us alone.

**;_; Don't kill me for this?**


	24. Courtyard Apocalypse, part 2

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._**  
><strong>

**Ch24: Courtyard Apocalypse,**** part 2.**

(LILY)

Alexander held Brittany's body and stroked her face. "Sleep tight, little sister." He kissed her forehead and laid her down. "That man is going down." He took mine and Emma's hand and led us away from everybody. That poor girl was still crying.

"Don't be afraid Emma; we will get out of this alive." She gave me a sad smile and wiped her eyes. "Its not that…" she whispered, "I'm just so terribly sorry for you and Scabior."

(SCABIOR)

It was hard to believe that Brittany was dead. But it stung when I looked at her lying on the stretcher. A part of me hoped that she was only sleeping, but Lily told me she'd seen the familiar green light hit her.

Emma's arms encircled my waist and I pulled her into me. "I am so terribly sorry for this." She cried into my chest. "None of this was supposed to happen…but it did. Brittany's dead, and there is nothing we can do to fix it." I looked her right in the eyes. "The most important thing is that we stay alive. I…I don't want to lose you too."

My heart sped with such intensity that it was a wonder people couldn't hear it. Potter was nowhere to be seen. If he'd gone to the Forbidden Forest, we were in a lot of trouble. "Emma, did you see where Potter went?" She shrugged and walked over to the Weasleys.

Toby and Lily came over to me, but didn't say a word. What would happen now? It felt like hours had passed when a loud bang came from outside. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Everyone ran outside, only too se Voldemort and his followers march into the courtyard.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" His shout rang in my ears. Potter couldn't be dead; he was supposed to defeat Voldemort! Emma took my hand, she was trembling. "_HOW COULD HE BE SUCH AN IDIOT?" _She looked at me.

Hagrid was carrying him, he was shaking. "He sneaked out in hope to live, while others died for him!" How dared he? People started to scream and Emma was about to run forward, but she was flung back by a simple wave of Voldemort's wand. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER?" He laughed and continued shouting about Potter. I saw Emma's parents run to her, they helped her up. But I stiffened as I saw Potter's hand move slightly. He couldn't be alive!

Longbottom was limping forth with the sword of Gryffindor in his hand. "I'd like to say something." The other boy who had gone with him to the bridge, shouted at him to stand down. " Yes, Harry is dead, and so is Tonks and Remus. All those people on the stretchers, they died for us. They died so that we could defeat you!" He pointed the sword at Voldemort's chest.

"For Dumbledore's army!" Longbottom shouted and everyone followed him. Potter used that moment to leap out of Hagrid's arms. "KILL HIM!" Everyone starting casting spells, and I pushed most of the students inside. Voldemort apparated with his snake.

"SCABIOR, WATCH OUT!" Emma screamed as a killing curse was about half an inch from me. She ran off to chase a random death eater. "YOU NEARLY KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!" Shaklebolt cast protective spells, but they were broken like paper torn in pieces.

But as I ran, I saw Lily and Emma at the corner of my eye. They were duelling against Rowle, and I had to help them. Rowle saw me and tried to disarm me, but I deflected the spell almost faster than he'd thrown it. "It's time for you to die, McCulloch!" I ran into him and pinned him to the floor.

"Your sister was a filthy bloodtraitor; she was asking to be killed!" My fist connected with his cheek, but that ugly grin was still etched onto his face. "And you are going to die in the same way my father did, only a bit worse." I pointed my wand at him, and whispered: "Crucio."

He started thrashing and screaming. My heart swelled with a peculiar feeling which I couldn't make out. Wasn't revenge supposed to be sweet? The pathetic man was still screaming. Emma and Lily was casting protective spells around us, I would have been dead if they didn't.

I pointed my wand at his head and shouted: "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He went limp as a ragdoll, and the shields disappeared. "You will die, filth!" Antonin Dolohov cast disarming spell after spell, but I deflected them, and sent him flying into the wall.

Shouting from outside attracted our attention and I followed Emma and Lily outside. Sparks of red and green flew everywhere as Voldemort and Potter were duelling. But I had a feeling that something would happen. Everyone was blinded as the green light hit our greatest enemy. Emma hid her face in my torso, and I held her. When my eyesight returned, I saw Potter walk away from a dead Voldemort.

Shouts of joy and happiness erupted from everywhere around us. Lily threw her arms around me and held me so hard that my ribs were almost cracking.

(EMMA)

Scabior held me close as everyone started shouting. Harry had done it, he had defeated him. I ran over to him, and hugged him. "Thank you." I said and let him go. Scabior and Lily were waiting for me. They were bloody and bruised, but smiling. "We're free now," she whispered. "Brittany didn't die in vain."

Mom and dad threw themselves at me the very moment I stepped into the Great Hall. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Mom had a cracked lip, but looked otherwise fine. Dad's arm was bandaged, but he grinned like an idiot. "You are so brave, Ems. Now I can finally be proud of calling myself your father." He dodged the slap I sent and laughed.

Scabior led me down onto a bench and stroked my neck, then stiffened. "I-I have something for you." He took my hand and led me away from all the people. "I don't want everyone to know it yet." He rummaged around in the pockets, and pulled out a tiny box. Oh dear.

"I'm hopeless, but I'll do my best." My heart was racing, but it was a happy race. He opened the box, which contained a golden ring crusted with tiny emeralds. Tears gathered in my eyes and threatened to spill.

"Emma Lightstone," Scabior couldn't keep his voice calm. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

**8DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**** Such a change from the last songfic!**


	25. I once was blind, but now I see

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._**  
><strong>

**Ch25: ****I once was blind, but now I see**

_AN: 50 reviews? I am such a lucky woman! Thank you to my most faithful reviewers, Scabiorxxx and Savvysnape7, and everyone else who has read and told me their opinion 3_

(SCABIOR)

"Yes. A billion times yes." I put the ring on her finger and smiled at her. "I love you." The kiss was tender and filled with love. But our moment was interrupted when Granger shouted our names. "Where the hell have you two been?" But she stopped dead when she saw the ring on Emma's finger.

"Is that what I think it is?" Emma nodded, and she grinned like an idiot. "Aw, congratulations!" She hugged us in turn, and went with us up to the Gryffindor common room. "But please don't tell anyone, okay? This will be a secret for now." She nodded and ran back to the others.

She took me up to the girls' dormitory, but not after making sure that the alarm wouldn't go off. The beds looked so inviting, and she threw me down on it.

(EMMA)

Scabior looked so sleepy, that I threw him down onto my bed and laid next to him. "I think we should use this chance to sleep. Someone might come here and wake us up soon." He put his hand on my hip and pulled me closer. "I love you, you adorable human being." He whispered softly.

I couldn't have predicted his next move. The warmth of his fingers surprised me as he took off my sweater. "Merlin have mercy, I want you." The sound of my bra being unclasped was wonderful. His lips attacked mine; it was an unyielding force driving him on.

My hands fumbled at the zipper on his trousers. I could feel his desire pressing against the thick fabric. My lover. My beautiful, perfect fiancée. My Scabior.

Our hips bucked against each other, and it made me want him even more. "Alexander!" He stopped when I whimpered his name. "What did you just call me?" He sounded surprised, but kissed me. "We are to be married, so I have to call you by your real name." He kissed me even harder as I tried to reason with him.

"You are only allowed to call me Alexander on occasions like this." The smile in his voice was contagious. A finger brushed my nipple, and I moaned into his mouth. He put my hands on his hips, and helped me pull his trousers off. "You'll be the death of me, angel." The tenderness in his voice sent shivers down my spine.

His fingers tangled in my hair, and he yanked my head back, only to suck at my neck. By Godric, it was wonderful! But the real surprise came when he proceeded to undress me completely. "I'm going to do things to you, angel. You won't escape this bed so easily." He put his mouth to my bellybutton and blew hard. "Stop, it tickles!" I tried to push him away; he blew on my skin, all the way up to my lips.

The pressure of his lips against mine drove me mad with lust. I tore off his underwear. "Are you ready for this, angel?" I nodded and took his hand.

The pain rippled through me for mere seconds before it subsided. He was so warm, and so strong. The thrusts were torturously slow, but it didn't matter. This was heaven, and we were mortals bound to joy. "Tighten yourself around me, angel." He spread my legs, and threw my right foot onto his shoulder; I did what he asked me to do.

"_Oh, ohhh. She is so tight. So beautiful." _The soul bond was stronger than ever between us, and I knew he meant every word. "Faster!" He obliged immediately, and closed his eyes in silent rapture. I was so close. "Emma, I'm going to come." His breath came in short, quivering gasps, and my inner muscles was clamping down on his length.

He captured me in a kiss as we both came. "I love you, I love you," we whispered to each other as our bodies relaxed. Scabior held me in his arms, I felt like a treasure in a Gringotts-vault.

**The wedding will be in the next chapter 8D Chapter title and inspiration from "O' children" By Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.**


	26. My love is always here

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._

**Ch26: ****My love is always here**

(SCABIOR)

Reality came crashing upon me as I woke up. Brittany had to be buried. I had to find a house for Emma and me. There was so much that needed to be done!

But it disappeared as I looked at Emma. She was sleeping, and reminded me of an angel. "I don't understand this. You could have had any man, and yet you chose me." She stirred slightly, but relaxed as I kissed her. I got dressed and went down to the Great Hall.

Most of the rubble was gone, and all the bodies had been moved. People were having breakfast, they were chattering as if nothing had happened. "Alex!" Lily came running towards me and took my hand. "Where's Emma?" I told her she was sleeping.

We sat down by the table in the middle of the room, none of us said much. "We should bury Brittany soon." She nodded. "Toby's got a coffin at his house. His dad made it." I told her to thank him, and went up to the Gryffindor common room.

"A slytherin in my house?" The Fat Lady was hesitant to let me in. "I'm here to see Emma Lightstone." She sighed and swung out. "Very well then." I climbed in, but didn't have to wait long. She came running downstairs and threw herself into my arms. "Have you decided on when the funeral should be?" I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"I heard you through the soulbond, that's why I know." We went downstairs to eat, but was stopped by Shaklebolt. "Mr. McCulloch, I want to talk to you." Emma let go of my hand, and I followed him into a quiet corner. "I believe we should start with the funerals soon, and your sister told me you had discussed that Brittany should be buried soon anyways. So I was wondering if you wanted to have her buried here?"

It couldn't have arrived at a better time. Brittany had always loved Hogwarts, and using it as her final resting place would be the last and only gift I could give her. " I want her buried today." Shaklebolt nodded and was about to speak when I interrupted him: "I'm apparating to my friend's house to fetch a coffin for her." He listened intently.

"Very well. I'll inform those who wish to attend it, the others can stay here." He went into the Great Hall and spoke to McGonagall. Emma, Lily and Toby came to me and asked what is was. "We'll have the burial today." They smiled sadly. "We need to fetch that coffin, Toby." Emma and Lily went into a chamber to prepare her, while McGonagall and Shaklebolt readied the burial site. "Alex?" Toby's hand in front of my face shook me awake. "We should be going." I grinned and apparated us away.

Toby's house hadn't changed in those ten years since I'd last been there. It was the tiniest, but cosiest cottage you could imagine. He led me behind it, to a tiny outhouse, where they kept literally everything.

The coffin was placed in the right corner of the room. It was a dark brown colour, and just about the same size as Brittany. "I should cast a feather charm on it, then it won't be so bloody heavy." He grinned and whispered the incantation. I picked it up by the front, and Toby took the back. "We should get going." He flicked his wand, and we were gone.

McGonagall, Shaklebolt, Potter, Granger and Weasley, along with Emma and Lily, stood waiting for us when we arrived. "I am so sorry for this." Granger's voice was trembling slightly. "We'll be there with you." Potter took a step forward and made me let go of the coffin. "Thank you." They smiled weakly and moved to the side as I went into the chamber where the bodies were.

Brittany's face was clean; she looked like a little baby. Lily and Emma had dressed her in her favourite dress, a baby blue one, which was knee-length. I picked her up carefully; she looked like she would break by the slightest touch. Toby put the coffin onto the table, and helped me lay her down. "Look at her," he said, "she looks like she's just sleeping."

Lily handed me Brittany's wand, and I placed it on her chest, resting it between her hands. "Goodbye Britt." Shaklebolt closed the lid and sealed it. Emma rested her head on my shoulder. "Don't be sad, sweetheart," she said, "She is with your mom now."

Shaklebolt, Toby, Potter and I took a handle each and walked out in the park. Emma, Lily and Granger followed right behind us. "_There aren't going to be people here, she barely had friends."_ I nearly cried at the thought.

But I stopped as I saw all the people in front of us. Everyone from the Great Hall was assembled outside. Merlin, I couldn't even think straight. "Alex, we should get moving." Toby nudged my hand lightly. We put the coffin down by the hole Shaklebolt had made.

"I'd like to thank you all for doing this on such short notice." McGonagall had amplified her voice slightly. "We are here to say goodbye to a beloved friend, sister and auror. Kingsley, do you have anything to say?"

(EMMA)

I stood by Lily and Toby the entire time. Hermione kept looking at me, she seemed uneasy. "Brittany McCulloch was one of the finest aurors Wizarding Britain has ever seen. She was calm, composed, and focused on her duty. But most of all, she was a friend and a sister. When her brother went to Azkaban, she had to take care of her sister Lily. She and her siblings grew up with a violent father, and it was often Brittany and Alexander who had to hold him back."

Scabior and Lily took a step forward as Kingsley asked them to. "I'd just like to say thank you, Brittany. You-You took care of Lily and yourself while I couldn't. Thank you so much for that." I took his hand and held it as he cried silently.

Lily started talking about an episode that had happened when she'd been young. Brittany had saved her from falling into a river, and had from that day been her best friend. "And I'd like to do something else before we end this. I'd like to sing a song mom sang for us when we were kids. Emma, Alex, will you join me?" I was gobsmacked for milliseconds.

We stood a bit awkwardly, before we began to sing softly:

_O sleep, sweet babe_

_Though the snow is cold and deep around,_

_Just sleep, dear babe,_

_Through the wind's so keen and icy sound_

_Oh hush, sweet babe,_

_There is nothing you should fear,_

_Just hush, dear babe,_

_For my love is always here._

_And I will hold you, safe in my arms,_

_So no evil can touch you,_

_You can come to no harm._

_Wake now, dear babe_

_Now the night is nearly through,_

_Wake now, sweet babe,_

_There's a world that's waiting here for you._

Everyone applauded as we finished. Scabior and Lily were both crying. "Thank you," They both whispered to me, "Thank you so much."

Two months had passed since that day, and today was no lesser important. I was getting married. Married to the man who'd saved me during the war. Married to my Scabior.

"Emma darling, are you ready?" Mom looked at me and smiled. "I doubt the groom will be happy if he has to wait any longer." I grinned at the thought of Scabior running away because of that. The ruby hung around my neck; it sort of matched my dress.

Mom handed me my bouquet which consisted of red roses and Easter lilies. I brushed my hair away from my face. "Is dad waiting outside?" She nodded and smiled sadly. "My baby's getting married." I sent her a slightly annoyed glance. "Mom, I'm 18. I'm not a baby anymore."

She opened the door and let dad inside the room. "You look perfect, darling." He kissed my cheek. "Your husband-to-be is waiting for you." I gave him my arm, and mom went out before us.

Hermione, Lily and Ginny were waiting in the hall outside my room. "You feeling okay, Ems?" Hermione was nothing but a giant smile. I grinned and thought of those who were outdoors, waiting for us. "Let's go." Mom went outside first.

(SCABIOR)

Where the hell was she? I started to panic slightly as she didn't show up. Lily, Granger, and Weasley were her bridesmaids, and I hadn't seen any of them as well. "Oi, Alex!" Toby's exited whisper snapped me back to the real world. Emma was standing in the doorframe, along with her dad. The bridesmaids were already coming down the aisle.

I stopped breathing for a moment as she began walking down the aisle. Her father was close to crying, I heard him sniffle. My eyes watered as he gave her hand to me. "Take care of her, son." He whispered and I nodded.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to celebrate the love union between two young people. Emma Louisa Lightstone and Alexander Michael McCulloch are to be wed in the sight of all those gathered here, and in the sight of Merlin himself.

"_I love you." _ The familiar, but still so beautiful words invaded the soulbond. "Do you, Emma Lightstone take this man who stands by your side, to be your husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in all the years of your existence?" She gave me a smile and said: "I do."The minister turned to me and started: "Do you, Alexander Michael McCulloch, take this woman who stands by your side, to be your wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in all the years of your existence?" I gave him the answer I'd longed to give ever since she became mine: "I do."

"Very well, join hands." We did so, and watched as he pulled out his wand and drew a circle of bright light around our hands. "May the gods protect you and give you a wonderful life!" A surge power flew through me, and I held onto Emma's hand for dear life. It was so powerful, and she was feeling it as well.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." I threw my arms around her petite frame and kissed her with such love that it amazed me. She looked like a goddess, a goddess from my own paradise.

I had found my place in this world. By her side, I was home.

**OH MY GOD! This is so….AASGFDAHDHFSGHDF! 8D Chapter title and inspiration from "My love is always here" By Alexandre Desplat.**


	27. Samuel

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._

**Ch27: Samuel**

(EMMA)

Scabior and I had applied to the Auror academy almost immediately after we'd been married three years ago, it had been our greatest ambition to work together. Shaklebolt told us that our grades were sufficient enough, but that there was also heavy physical work involved.

"You have excelled tremendously in all of the subjects, Mrs. McCulloch. The combat training looks very good as well. But there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" He leaned across the desk and studied my face intently. I squirmed slightly under his eyes.

My thoughts whirled around and tried to make sense of themselves. He looked at me, probably trying to read my mind or something. "I am pregnant." His eyes grew wide. "I found out early this morning, but I've been having terrible morning sickness, and I took a test today." I tried not to smile, but it was extremely difficult.

"D-Does your husband know?" I shook my head. Scabior would go mad if I told him. He grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and wrote down something quickly. "Yolanda." His pet owl flew from her nest on the top of his bookshelf. "Take this to 's office.

I watched the tiny owl fly through the door and heard the flapping of its wings down the hall. A green fire erupted in the fireplace a few minutes later, and Scabior stepped out. "Mr. Shaklebolt, you asked to see me?" He looked like he'd been lost in a maze, and the only way getting out was asking us about it.

"Your wife has something she wants to talk to you about. I'll take my leave." He closed the door behind him.

(SCABIOR)

"Is everything okay? You haven't killed anyone, I hope?" She shook her head. "It's just that...I-I don't know how to say this." I led her down on the chair behind her. "I took a pregnancy test this morning, and it…Scabior, it was positive." She looked I was about to hit her.

My wife was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. My baby. "Do you know how...far along you are?" She smiled weakly. "I think I'm about four months along. I've been morning sick as well, but I thought it was food poisoning." My entire body was numb, but it was a wonderful numbness.

"So…I hope you aren't angry with me?" That shocked me. "Angel, how on earth could I be angry?" I rubbed her stomach gently. "We're having a baby!" A tender smile grazed my lips, before I pulled her closer and kissed her. Everything was just perfect.

Shaklebolt told her that she should stay away from the practical training till the baby had been born. So he put her through extensive reading and exams. Emma wasn't too happy about it; she'd rather been out in the field, risking her own life.

(EMMA)

I sat in the office, looking through several files. The day had been extremely slow, as had the five months that had passed since I discovered I was pregnant. The baby could come any day now, everyone kept commenting on it. "Oh, it's coming everyday now!" I just nodded and smiled, but I wanted to curse them to Camelot and back.

Ron had just passed my office when something broke inside me. I looked at the floor, it was covered in water. Oh dear. "Ron! Ron!" He came running back, his freckled face shone with worry. "What's the matter Ems?" I tried to speak, but a pain worse than being crucio'ed burned through me.

"The baby. It's coming!" He grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet. "Moira, send an owl to Harry and Alexander immediately! Emma's in labour and I have to get her to 's!" Moira obeyed immediately and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

Ron held onto me for dear life as we landed in the reception. "I HAVE A PREGNANT WOMAN IN LABOUR HERE!" Several nurses and healers came to our aid and helped me down in a wheelchair. I just hoped that Scabior had already received the owl, because this hurt.

They wheeled me into a huge, white room. It had comfy chairs and a huge bed. But it was the bench that attracted my full attention. It looked like a damn torture instrument! "Miss, we need to move you now." They took my arms and helped me up. The pain was even worse now; it felt like I was being torn apart from the inside.

"Ella, she's got an opening of 8 centimetres, she's got to start pushing soon." What were they talking about? "What's your name, Miss?" The healer called Ella smiled at me. "I'm Emma McCulloch. Alexander McCulloch is my husband." I spoke quickly, the pain was too excruciating.

Ron, followed by Hermione and mom burst through the door. "Sweetheart, are you okay? Do you have everything you need?" Mom took my hand and wiped my forehead with her scarf.

"Alex and Harry are on their way, I got an owl a few minutes ago."

(SCABIOR)

Potter and I had just arrived in Hampstead when an owl arrived. He took the letter and read it quickly, but was deathly pale. "We have to go. We have to go now." Okay, he was being downright scary.

"Potter, what the hell is going on?" He grabbed my sleeve, his eyes shot lightning. "Emma's in labour. Ron's taken her to 's. Hermione, Ginny and her mom just got there." I stiffened. Emma was probably lying on a bench, screaming her guts out.

We apparated, and I ran over to the desk. "My wife got in here about 20 minutes ago, she's in labour. Her name's Emma McCulloch." The witch pointed at the door to the left. "Thank you!" I shouted as I ran.

The door flew open, but led me into another hallway. There were doors on both sides. Potter came after me. A tiny blonde witch stepped out from my right side and said: "You're ?" I nodded. "Come on," she said, "Your wife's in here."

Emma's sweaty face was the first thing that caught my eye. "Sc-Scabior, its coming. Our baby is coming now." She gritted her teeth; she was obviously in deep pain. "Mrs. McCulloch, you have to push now." The blonde witch flicked her wand and a screen appeared out of nowhere. I positioned myself behind Emma and grabbed her hands. "You need to push the baby out, angel. This won't be over if you don't." She nodded and pushed, emitting a desperate scream. "A few more pushes, then we're done!" The blonde kept looking on the screen intently.

"The baby is fine; you can take a breath now." Emma let go of my hands and rested her head on my shoulder. A few moments passed, before she was told to push again. She pushed, o Merlin, she did! But as she had stopped screaming for the billionth time, a tiny cry erupted from the air.

The healers left the room with the child for a few minutes before they came back. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. McCulloch." Emma and I looked at each other. "You have a healthy baby boy." They handed me the tiny bundle, and everything just stopped.

He had dark brown hair, big eyes, the tiniest nose I had ever seen, and such a beautiful mouth. His eyes were the same colour as mine, a stormy dark blue. "He-He's amazing. He's absolutely perfect. Here angel," I handed him over to Emma.

"He's beautiful. Look at him." She kissed me lovingly. "Think that we actually created this little creature." My thoughts flew back to the night he'd been conceived. It had been such a wonderful mix of pleasure and love, something one didn't forget easily.

"Aw, congratulations!" Emma's mom, along with Granger, Weasley, Potter, Lily and Toby came rushing through the door and gathered around the bed. "He's so beautiful!" Granger and Lily stroked his tiny cheek. "Let me through! Let me have a look at my grandchild!" took his tiny hand in hers. "Have you thought of a name for him?" Emma shook her head, but I nodded. "Samuel. I've always liked that name, and I promised Brittany I would name my first son that."

They all smiled as I spoke. "Very well," Emma smiled. "Welcome to the world, Samuel McCulloch." I could have sworn that he smiled.

**I can finally die happy!**


	28. Epilogue

**Can you still see the heart of me?  
>By: SelenesLegacy<strong>

_The only thing I own here is my character Emma__ and all the other OC's. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling._

**Ch28: Epilogue**

(EMMA)

"MOM! WHERE IS MY PREFECT BADGE?" Scabior and I grinned at each other. Samuel was so forgetful at times, it was almost funny. He was starting his 6th year, and had been appointed prefect last summer.

"It's probably where you left it last time!" Scabior went to help him find it. As I was done cleaning our bedroom, our second oldest sons, Henry and Nicholas, our soon to be fourth years, came running into the room, shouting about their wands. They had apparently disappeared.

(SCABIOR)

I had a pretty good guess on where Henry and Nicholas's wands were. Our twin daughters, Annabelle and Adele, had a penchant for taking things when not allowed to. "Angel, do you think you know where their wands may be?" She didn't respond, but she was smiling through the soul-bond.

Samuel found his prefect badge in the bathroom. I went into the girls' room; they were reading their transfiguration books. "Girls?" They shut their book simultaneously. "What's the matter, dad?" They eyed me cautiously; I had my wand at the ready.

"Belle, run!" They grabbed two wands each and pushed me away, running into the hall. "EMMA!" She sprinted out of the bedroom and threw her arms around the girls' legs. "Give me those wands!" They refused, but I came over, whispering: "Give mom Nicholas and Henry's wands." They pouted, before handing them over reluctantly.

"That's my girls." They ran into their room again. Henry and Nicholas came to me, and I handed them their wands. "You both packed your suitcases?" They nodded. Emma took my arm and kissed me. "Just relax, they'll be fine."

Adele informed me that she and Annabelle had finished packing their suitcases. "Sorry for taking Nick and Henry's wands." She crouched into me, and I hugged her. "Sweetheart, it's okay. As long as they get them back, I believe everyone will manage."

Samuel came down the stairs with his suitcase. "I'm ready!" He beamed; it was so good to see him like that. "Just have to get Henry, Nick, mom and the girls ready." He wheeled the suitcase outside.

(EMMA)

"Kids, have you got everything?" A hurricane of voices came from all rooms, "Yes, we're finished!" I smiled weakly.

"Accio suitcases!" Four suitcases came flying from the doors down the hall. I manoeuvred them in front of me and took them outside. The owl cages stood on top of the suitcases, the kids had gotten one each for the start of their first year.

Scabior and Samuel stood outside by the car. They looked like they were a million miles away. "Boys!" They jumped, "Would you mind helping me?" Samuel took one and put it in the trunk. Soon, he and his father had shoved every suitcase down into the trunk.

Nicholas, Henry, Adele and Annabelle came out fully clad, the girls were unusually silent. "Are everyone ready then?" They got in the car without an answer. The drive to King's Cross was eerily quiet. No one said a word. But as we parked, they ran outside. We'll get trolleys!" The boys ran off.

Scabior, Adele, Annabelle and I unloaded the trunks as they came back. "There are loads of people in there, dad." Samuel sighed. "We better be discreet." He helped Annabelle and Adele with their trolleys, and got them inside.

Scabior motioned for the kids to go before us, but they stopped in front of the barrier between track 9 and 10. "We'll go first." Samuel said, and walked calmly through the barrier, followed by Nicholas and Henry.

"We'll go together." Scabior laid his arm around Annabelle's shoulder and walked with her, while I did the same with Adele. There was terrible warmth for a moment, and then the familiar Express came into view.

"There they are!" Adele pointed at four shapes in the steam. Lily, Toby, and their children Harriet and Gerard, came forth, all four were smiling. "Everything went okay, I guess?" Scabior nodded and gave his sister a hug. "And you two!" He gave Harriet and Gerard a bear hug. "Exited?" They grinned happily.

(SCABIOR)

Someone kept pulling at my sleeve. I looked down and saw Annabelle holding it, she seemed frightened. "Daddy, can I talk to you for a minute?" She looked terrified of something. "Of course, sweetheart." I took her hand and led her away from the others.

"Daddy, what will happen if I end up in Gryffindor? Nicholas and Henry told me that only brave, but stupid people end up there." I had to smile, she was so absolutely wrong. "Annabelle, you are named after a witch from Gryffindor. She…she was the cleverest, bravest woman you can imagine. Her name was Brittany Annabelle. And she was your aunt."

Belle's eyes widened as she took in what I'd just said. "Was she your sister?" I nodded. "But you never said anything about her!" She eyed me accusingly. "That's because it still hurts. You see, she-she died during the great battle." I wiped my eyes and smiled, "So, if you end up in Gryffindor, think of her, and always remember that Gryffindor is the house of the brave."

I gave Belle one last hug as Emma shouted that the train would leave soon. "I'll miss you and mom," she whispered in my ear, and hastily added:" Write to me everyday." I kissed the tip of her nose. "That's a promise, sweetheart. Now, run before the train leaves." She ran to her mom and gave her a hug.

Adele jumped into my arms and nearly crushed my ribs. "I'll miss you, dad!" I smiled. I would miss all of them terribly. "You will write to me, won't you?" Adele's question caught me slightly off guard. "Of course I will, Dellie. Mom and I'll write everyday if you like."

Adele ran to Emma while I hugged my boys. "You stay safe, okay?" They grinned evilly, "And I don't want-" I pointed a finger at the twins," A letter where McGonagall writes that you've been blowing something up. Not like last year." They shrugged and said goodbye, although still with the evil grin on their faces.

Emma took my hand as we watched them get aboard the train. A single tear fell down her cheek, but I kissed it away. "Don't you worry, angel. We'll probably get a letter from McGonagall next week, saying that Nick and Henry have blown up a toilet." She smiled weakly. "It's bittersweet isn't it? To see them all go?" Her voice was laced with sadness.

The train started to leave, and we waved to our kids, who were hanging out the window. They seemed so happy, so overjoyed to be studying one of the most brilliant things in the world: magic.

"You're right, angel." We rested our heads on each other's shoulder. "It truly is bittersweet."

**Having "Leaving Hogwarts" on repeat while writing this, was probably not a good idea. *cries* I want to thank all those who have read, reviewed, put the story as a favourite, put it on alert, and so on…**

**You all have my eternal gratitude.**** I am so glad I got to share Emma and Scabior's story with you. As Emma said: It's truly bittersweet to watch them go. But fear not! Emma, Scabior and their children will not leave us yet! There are more adventures to come! **


End file.
